Saving Mai
by CureDream90
Summary: Mai has been in a relationship for a year with someone who isn't Naru, but she's been turning up to work late every day but that's not the problem its the marks she brings with her, What's going on in Mai's life, will this new case be able to bring the girl to terms and let the SPR members help her, Especially Naru? MaixNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing outside a office, a 17 year old girl was almost afraid to go in, she placed a hand on her cheek, it stung and a sharp pain was held in it. " there going to start getting suspicious… " closing her eye's going back to that morning.

_Earlier that day _

_The young girl was making breakfast for herself and her boyfriend, she was dressed in a simple pair of baggy black jeans with a whole in the knee area, there was also another one just below the right pocket near her arse. She also wore a black vest, her black hair tied back so it wasn't in her face, her chocolate brown eye's held sadness. She placed the food onto two plates and walked over into the living room of her apartment, she had been living in for the past 5 years, 4 of them was alone, then the last year her boyfriend had moved in with her. _

" _Hibiki, breakfast…" she spoke, almost afraid to wake up the man. The man groaned, as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, " Hibiki love.." his eye's snapped open and his hand flew backwards slapping her around the face hard, " how many times have I told you not to wake me up! I wake up on my own accord!" she held her face and lowered her head. " Sorry Shou," she turned around to walk out of the living room when he grabbed her wrist tightly, yanking it back with much force. _

" _since you've woken me I can't go back to sleep. Mai, your going to make it up to me." with that he stood up and kneed her hard in the ribs before she fell down he ragged her hair back and slapped her again even harder. Throwing the girl to the floor kicking her in the ribs he walked out of the room going into the kitchen to eat his breakfast while sitting at the table with a bottle of beer next to him. _

_Mai just sat on the ground, how she had ended up in this type of relationship she didn't know. _

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the office, straight away she heard a man shout, " your late! That will be docked off your pay check, and tea!" giving out a sigh she walked straight past his office without muttering a word and placed the kettle on, it wasn't long before the office began getting lively with other co-workers. Pulling out extra cups the kettle whistled. Indicating the water had boiled.

Once the tea was made she walked out of the kitchen each of the tea's all on one single tray, the red haired woman looked up " Mai he- what the hell happened?" this caused the other members to notice the large bruise forming on the girls face, Mai just gave a small smile, " oh Ayako you know how much of a clumbsy girl I am. I tripped over while trying to clean up at home this morning." raising her eye brow the red haired miko wasn't all that convinced about the girls story.

Placing everyone's drinks onto the maroon coloured table, she walked over to Naru's door knocking, he told her she could enter and with that the girl disappeared into his office.

Walking up to the desk she placed his drink onto the table, " Naru… I'm sorry about being late this morning I promise to make it up to you." Naru looked up from his case file, he sighed at the girl Mai was wearing the same jeans from the relay that morning, but along with a black zip up sweat jacket, " Forget it, you was only 3 minutes late. I won't dock your pay but tomorrow I expect you to wear something more appropriate, what happened to those old clothes you use to wear?"

Mai gave a look out of the window, " I don't know… I don't even know" she slowly walked to the door, " oh and Mai," She turned round looking to him. " I've left a stack of papers on your desk that needs filing, once that is done I will let you go home early. You're getting bags under your eye's, get some rest and come back tomorrow morning" Mai was shocked, Naru was being nice? He had never been nice.

"thanks Naru but I'd rather stay here and still come back in the morning." she opened up the door and walked out of the office, something was definatly wrong with that girl and it hurt Naru to know that. He had seen the bruise on her cheek but didn't want to mention anything. He wanted Mai to talk to her openly like she use to. Ever since a year ago she had slowly shut everyone out, and built a sort of protective wall around herself, every other day she was coming in with bruises on her body, bust lip. She even came in once with a broken wrist which took 5 months to heal. So when ever they went on cases she couldn't be of much help apart from using her abilites to help get the case solved faster.

He had even thought Mai was getting haunted at home since she was such a trouble magnet for spirits but the wounds on her body always indicated someone was hurting her. Gripping onto his pencil tightly as it snapped in his hands, he hated the thought of someone abusing the poor girl.

Outside the door Mai noticed the other members had already left leaving a thank you note for the Tea she clentched up her fists, she didn't want to go home, she'd rather roll around on the streets for the night. Going and sitting down in her chair she began the filing doing it as slow as possible, every now and again a shoot of pain went threw her ribs from the abuse she had.

After an hour she had fallen asleep Naru had come out of his office expecting that Mai had left, but when he found her slumped over on her desk a piece of her long hair falling in front of her face, she looked cute, she must be really worn out. It the other members had even told her to take time off work since she had vacation time saved up but she had refused, she said she would rather be working then stuck at home doing nothing. His eye's scrunched up, was something going on at home that made her not want to go? He had found out earlier in the year she was dating someone from her high school. An they was currently living together.

It had shattered his heart as he had come to love the girl that was currently using her desk as a bed, he walked over and placed a blanket around her, picking up the empty coffee cup that was beside her. When he heard her mutter something, "No… I'm sorry… please…no" he noticed a tear fall out of her right eye. Reaching down he was about to wipe it away when the door to the office flew open revealing a man with midnight blue hair, his eye's matched his hair colour, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, green vest and leather jacket over it.

"MAI!" Mai snapped her head up seeing the man that was in the office building, she shrunk back " oh god I'm sorry I fell asleep, wait Hibiki? What are you doing here?" the man stalked over to her desk and grabbed her by the wrist.

" I was worried about you I'm so sorry for this morning, I wanted to apologise by making it up to you," He gave a hard start at her, she knew she was in trouble, looking up she saw Naru who had his back turned to her. Mai stood up as she finished off the paper work. " thanks Hibiki, if you give me a moment I'll be ready to go, Naru is it still ok if I take off?"

Naru nodded " Just be here at 8.30 sharp ok? We have a case to go on, remember to make sure you pack for a week"

Mai stood up and walked over to Hibiki as he wrapped his arm around her waist they walked out of the office, but the night wasn't going to be happy-go-lucky for her.

The next morning came, Naru was outside the office as everyone was there but Mai, crossing his arms tapping his foot to the floor it was already 8.45, he could have sworn he told Mai to be there at 8.30 sharp.

That's when a shout came from the other side of the road, Mai was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, black turtle neck sweater with a black leather jacket, her black hair was tied back, " I'm so sorry I'm late! I'm really really sorry!" they all was gob smacked as they saw her, the bruise on her face had gone darker, but her left eye looked like it had been busted open, it looked fresh.

" Mai what happened? Don't tell me your getting more and more accident prone…" Yasu spoke, making Mai sigh and bow her head in apology, Naru watched her when he noticed her flintch in pain, looking to his side, Lin had also noticed it. " yeah, sorry about that,"

"enough lets get moving were wasting time."

With that they all got into the vans and prepared themselves for the long journey, Naru, Lin and Mai in one car and the rest in the other car. Halfway threw the trip Mai had fallen asleep, leaning her head on Naru's shoulder which caused him to look out of the window trying not to blush. Lin watched him closely, " What do you think" Naru snapped his head to Lin at the question.

"what are you talking about Lin?" Lin changed gears in the van and made a left turn going onto the highway, " For the injuries she keeps getting every week, I highly doubt its due to accident prone, I've noticed that Mai takes a lot of care and pride in the way she is, but over the past few months she's let her appearance slip. She's dyed her hair, and looking depressed."

Naru looked down at the girl, she wasn't even sleeping peaceful, her face was in pain as her hands held around her rib cage. " I met her boyfriend yesterday, he didn't look the friendly type,"

Lin looked at the poor girl that was sleeping up against his young charge, '_could she be living with an abusive boyfriend?' _

While they was in silence threw the drive, Mai began to get a little more protective of her body, Naru felt something on his shirt, he looked down seeing Mai's right hand gripping his jacket, " No… please… I'm sorry…" there it was again, What was Mai apologising for in her sleep? It seemed almost silly.

Wrapping an arm around the protective girl, he felt her ease up and sleep with peace on her face.

This indeed was going to be case where he would find out what was happening in the young girls life.

/

Woop, New story!

I hope you all enjoyed the beginning I know wasn't much detail about the case

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	2. attitude

Chapter 2

Mai felt the van come to a complete stop and the engine turn off, She felt a small shake on her right shoulder, which caused her to hiss in pain a little, she knew the person shaking her didn't know anything that was hidden beneath her clothing but it still hurt, no matter on how gentle the person shook her shoulder.

"Mai wake up were at the clients home," Opening her chocolate brown eye's slowly, which she had to close again because of the sun, she hadn't known on how long they had been in the van for but she knew she had to get out and walk because her limbs had all stiffed up, that's when she realised her head was leaning on something soft that went up and down, looking to the cause of her unknown pillow she noticed it was Naru's chest.

Quickly bolting up, she bowed her head, " N..Naru I'm so sorry… I hope I wasn't heavy… please don't be mad!" Naru raised an eye brow curious, out of all the times they had gone on cases and she fell asleep, she had never apologised. "It's fine just lets get out of the van and start taking in the equipment." He got out of the passanger side and kept the door open for her to get out.

Lin was already round the back of the van, lifting out boxes, Mai went round and quickly picked up the wiring and shelves as the owner of the house came out. "Oh, welcome, thank you for being able to come on such a short notice" the woman bowed, she had long raven hair with a pair of beautiful emerald eye's, behind her was her husband he had a light blonde hair with bright blue eye's. Mai just shot them a bright smile, " Your most welcome, were happy to help out!"

The woman looked Mai over " Oh my are you ok?" Mai just chuckled, " I'm fine, I'm accident prone slipped on the stairs this morning coming out of my apartment." with that the woman gave a 'O' type face. " please follow me this way and I'll show you to where you can set up base, our Maid is currently making you some refreshments."

With that they was all shown to the 2nd floor of the 2 story Mansion. Mai turned around inspecting the place as she walked so it was imprinted in her mind so the girl wouldn't get lost later on the case. " you have such a beautiful mansion Ms. James" the woman looked to the young girl, "thank you but unfortunately the place may seem beautiful, but the contains are all stained" this confused Mai a little.

The woman opened the door to the base, inside was a large table to the back where they could set up shelves for the monitors, there was a lot of electrical plugs and a few extention cables, " said he needed a room where we could provide for your equipment, so we added a few Extention cables aswell I hope this is able to help you"

Mai nodded to the woman and nodded.

Soon enough the base was all set up and they was sat drinking the refreshments the maid brought up to them as the James family was sat across from them on the sofa, " so Mrs. James, could you start from the beginning about why you called out team out to your home?" Naru spoke, he didn't have the kindest voice, and that's putting it the nice way, looking over to the poor woman, she was fiddling with the frills of her skirt.

"Well you see, it all started 2 months ago, we've lived here for almost 2 years and nothing like this has happened before, the house gets really cold in some of the rooms. Many items are taken out from there original places and placed in different area's of the house like kitchen equipment turning up in the bathroom and the bathroom essentials being placed in the garage. We thought it was one of our maids that was playing a practical joke on us, but when we questioned her about it she seemed almost as confused as we was.

Later at night we would hear the floor boards creak as if someone is trying to silently walk from one end of the hallway to the other, but the creaking noise isn't as low as someone would, there quite loud, but every time we check there's nothing there, there would also be rapidly tapping at windows, mirrors, doors." she took a deep breath and looked down.

"And then…. " the man placed a hand gently on the womans hand, as he looked to Naru, " then one night as we got home from a dinner party our friends held the whole house had bloody handprints all over, and there was whispers, we couldn't make out the sounds of what they was trying to say but it put my wife in quite a horrible state for a couple of days. We managed to clean everything up and went out for a stroll in the garden but when we came back, it was there again. Every time we had tried to clean it, it came back.

Then just yesterday when you accepted the case, a message came up on the wall, saying _'I will get you just like he got me…'_"

Lin typed everything down as the couple explained, Mai stood up and sat next to the woman placing a hand on her back gently rubbing it. "Have any of the staff members currently working here experienced any other type of haunting?" the woman nodded " the one we thought was playing a prank at first, and a few other woman, some say they was almost pushed down the stairs, or over the railings." Naru sat in a thinking position like one of them stone sculptures in art class.

"Alright, I will need to ask them some questions about it, could you please inform them and let them know if they wish to speak about it, to come here" they nodded and the couple stood up. Mrs. James bowed to them "thank you so much for helping us." with that they left the room.

Mai was about to stand up when a pillow got thrown in her face and monk grinning " alright Mai its nap time!" Mai gave him a ice cold stare " What!" " You heard me! Whether your like it or not your dreams have meanings!" Mai stood her tongue out and threw the poor pillow to monk, " I'm not sleeping" she stood up and went over to the camera's and took a walkie-talkie, they all raised an eye brow, when had Mai been so keen on working? " alright follow Mai's examples split up into teams Ayako and Masako do a walkthrough, Monk and John you do the same there are two floors, the girls take the ground and the men take this floor. Lin see if there are any floor plans to the mansion, Yasu.."

Yasu held up his hands standing up " I'll go and see if there is a library and I will get right on that research about the history of this house boss!" Naru looked over to Mai she still looked exhausted, why was she pushing herself so much? He still kept relaying on what she had been saying back in the van as she slept.

Giving a deep breath he stood up and took the camera's off her and let her take the stands and microphones, " Lets get these set up and then I want you to take temperature readings along with making some Tea" Mai raised her eye brow, taking off her black leather jacket and slung it over the sofa, she picked up a few more stands and nodded " alright."

With that they got to work setting up camera's in several rooms, the hallway, stairs kitchen, dinning room, meeting room and a few other area's.

Along the way, Mai had been carrying a portable thermomiter and a clipboard so each time they set up a camera, she took the readings so she didn't have to back track all around the mansion taking readings. Naru gave a smirk she was getting smarter but he wouldn't admit it to the girl.

When they got to the 2nd to Last room Naru set up the camera as he noticed something Mai was looking flushed. " Mai are you feeling ok?" Mai nodded and gave a smile "I'm fine Naru fit as a fiddle" he walked over to her and placed a hand to her forehead, " you seem a little warm, mind you it's the middle of summer and your wearing a turtle neck, why don't you take that off?"

Mai shook her head, " nah, that would mean I would have to lug it all the way around the mansion until we get back to base, too much hassle" again she took the readings for the room. " is there something your not telling me?" she raised her hurt eye and looked to him. " why would there be anything I'm not telling you" he pointed to her wounds.

"I told you about them already, I fell down the stairs." he gave her a stern look as if he didn't believe her, "Seriously Naru everything's fine, now stop acting like my father and get back to work." he gave a smirk she was seeming to go back to normal, as she reached over to pick up the thermomitor her sleeve rolled back a little bit, he noticed a discoloured bruise on her arm. He reached over snatching her arm about to pull the sleeve back.

When Mai dropped the clipboard and tried to stop him, " Naru! What are you doing!" he ignored her and used his strength to overpower her and pull her sleeve down. " are these from your supposedly fall down the stairs? Some don't look that fresh.." he then noticed they was formed into hands, a flash back of yesterday went into his mind, Mai had stiffed up when Hibiki walked into the office. " How long has he been hurting you?"

Mai widend she was baffled on what he had just said. " what?" " How long?" she turned her head away from him, tears pricked her eye's a little. Sighing he knelt down and picked up the clipboard. " Did he hurt you last night after he took you home?" Again silence, why wasn't this girl speaking? Why was she trying to be strong and fight this all on her own.

"MAI!" she snapped her head to him, she grabbed the clipboard and pushed him " Don't… Just don't Naru, I can handle myself." "Obviously you can't …" she snapped her head back to him. "Just butt out of my life! You've never once cared about it!" with that she stormed out of the room, " I'll set the last camera up by myself, get yourself back to base and I'll bring you your precious tea." she stormed out with the equipment going into the next room.

Mai did have a point, he hadn't cared up until recently, wait scratch that, she half had a point because he's always cared about the girl, he just never showed it. She didn't deny the fact that someone had been laying their filthy hands on her, and he had a pretty good guess on who.

He went to open the door when he heard a sudden crash and a scream, "MAI!" he ran out of the room taking a sharp turn to the left, Mai was thrown into the wall, her head recoiled, she had dropped the expensive camera to the floor and it smashed. Damn now he would have to deal with the insurance company for a new camera, but that's not what he was worried about Mai was pinned up to the wall trying to scratch the invisible force away from her throat as deep bruising already began to form around her neck.

Behind him Monk was already chanting his Mantra, the ghost disappeared and Mai was dropped to the ground, rushing over to her side, both men looked at the bad bruise, " How you feeling Mai?" Asked the blonde, she chocked nursing her sore throat, "what do you think?" her voice was horsy but what shocked them was that the collar of her top had rolled down revealing a discoloured strangle mark around her neck below the fresh one. Someone had already tried to strangle her before.

They helped the girl to her feet, and back to base.

Once entering Naru shot Ayako a look, " Treat her throat" Ayako stood up and went straight to Mai's side, but as she passed Naru said something, " also check her upper body for any more injuries." it was so quite that only ayako heard him. Confused with his statement, she went and took Mai into the room they shared next door.

" Alright Mai I can't treat that wound unless you take off your jumper," Mai shook her head, " I'm not taking it off." Ayako rubbed her temples this had gone on for 10 minutes, " Stop being so stubborn and take it off," taking a deep breath Mai took off her top, Ayako dropped the bottle she was holding in her hand and covered her mouth gasping. The younger girl gripped onto the sheets of the bed, as she sat just in a bra. down Mai's arms and stomach was bruises and wounds formed into fists, foot prints and just plain round ones.

"M..mai… " "Just shut up, treat my wound and don't tell anyone about this Ayako."

/

Woop, New story!

Thanks for reading! 2nd chapter up! Wow I'm enjoying writing this story a lot so far! Can Ayako keep quiet about mai's secret, Will Naru be able to ignore Mai's attitude for long?

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	3. Because i care

Chapter 3

That evening, everyone was sat in the base chatting Mai was sat watching the monitors quietly while listening in on the conversation making sure the red haired Miko didn't mention anything about what she had seen earlier that day in the bed room, a small argument had erupted between the two currently making them enemy's to each other. Ayako had wanted Mai to tell everyone about what's been happening at home but Mai had refused and told her to stay out of her business that she wasn't her mother and even threatened the woman.

Ayako had tried to act like she normally does in the conversations but her mind kept wandering on how Mai was actually feeling inside, her emotions her pain, if she really was ok with her body being used for a punching bag for some scumbag to let out his emotions and furry on. Naru had wanted answers from Ayako on what she had found on the youngest member, but Ayako had said nothing. Everyone had even noticed the tention between the two woman and hoped it would lift any time soon.

Mai gave a stretch, she had been sitting watching the monitors for 2 hours straight she needed to take a walk. " I'm going for tea anyone want some?" most of them placed their hands in the air, but Ayako ignored her. Giving a stiff mutter under her breath, Mai gave the woman hard eye's "Speak up, I can't hear you"

Ayako just stood up and began walking to the door " Mai stop being such a bitch?" if it wasn't for Monk behind Mai she would have jumped over the table and strangled the poor woman.

Giving stern look at both women, Naru knew something had happened in that room when Ayako looked over Mai's wounded neck. " Monk go bring Ayako back, John go with Mai" shoving her hands in the open baggy jean pockets, she walked over to the door. " I don't need babysitting." her eye's was emotionless but hard, but her voice was quite angry and tempermental, it made the poor priest even scared to go with her. At this current moment in time Mai was more scarier than Naru.

Walking down the corridor going to the kitchen Mai gave a sigh, " John for the 5th time just go back to base" John looked around the building as they walked going to the stairs, "No offence Mai but its Naru's orders, but I have been wondering something" giving a stiffening growl standing at the top of the stairs she looked to him having her back turned against them. " What is it?" " Mai, I know this might sound bad worded of me, but are you ok? You seem to be very… moody lately, and why are you and Ayako arguing?" Mai wrapped her arms around her ribs, even the blonde Australian was trying to get answers out of her.

" I'll tell you the same thing as I told her, I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with my attitude! I'm not moody, I'm not depressed why can't you all see that?" flinging her hands up into the air, her actions was getting even more agitated. John didn't like this side of the girl, he wished for the old happy - go - lucky Mai back. "I'm sorry if I have offended you Mai, I hope you will come to forgive me." This made the brunette sigh, she couldn't stay angry at a boy who didn't know. "No, forgive me John, I am so-" as she stood facing the bottom of the stairs, she felt someone push her from the top of her spine.

John tried reaching out for her but the force that pushed the young girl was stopping him from helping, all he could do was watch in slow motion as the girl went hitting step by step, her arms trying to protect her face. But it didn't help when her spin hit one of the corners causing Mai's arms to fling out as she then sharply hit her head before finally hitting the bottom.

The barrier that held John back had finally disappeared he ran down the stairs "MAI! AYAKO! MONK SOMEONE! MAI'S HURT!" he got to the girls side and checked for a pulse or any type of indication that she was still breathing. It was a little slow but it beated strongly against the tips of his fingers, Mai had a pulse, she was just unconscious that's when he noticed the bruising on her stomach from when the jumper had rolled up, quickly rolling it down, he was pretty sure she didn't want anyone to know about what she had hidden underneath, turning around he saw the whole gang running up to him.

ALONG WITH MONK AND AYAKO.

Ayako had stormed out of the office after calling the girl she had come close to that horrible name, she had never in her life wished to be enemies with Mai, maybe at there first in counter but over the years, things had slowly changed and she become to love the young girl like a daughter. Like everyone else she had found out just a year ago that the girl was dating and living with a boy she said to have loved.

Stopping just down the hallway she leaned against the wall, tears threatened to fall out of her eye's when she felt a hand on her shoulder, not even looking who it was she flung straight into his chest, burring her face deep into it. " Ayako, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Ayako's grip on his top seemed to tighten up. " Monk… what would you do if you just found out a friend you held close… was being constantly hurt every day?"

Not understanding the full question as her voice was muffled in his t-shirt, he gently pulled away but kept his grip on the womans shoulders to know he was still there. " I'm sorry could you repeat that love?" Taking a deep shaking breath, " I… I have a friend, from back in high school and she's been dating this guy that she had said to love right?" he nodded following the story so far, " she … came into my office and we had a small talk, when I noticed some odd bruising taking a look… She was badly beaten, but she refused to even let me help her." she looked into the mans eye's, " what would you do in my situation? Even if you have an argument with them?"

Monk let go of the red haired Miko's shoulders and placed a hand to his chin thinking about it, " I'd stop at nothing until they was safe back with the people who truly love her. Who is it that's being hurt? Want me to help and kick the crap out of them for you?" Ayako shook her head, a smile formed on the small cherry lips. "No but thank you, I think… I know exactly what to do now." looking up to the man she had come to love over the past couple of years, deep in her mind she had always though that every man had a side where they was abusive but Monk was one of those rare kinds that didn't hold a mean bone in his body.

She was about to say something else when they heard John shout for help, quickly taking off down the corridor they saw Mai laying at the bottom of the steps with a very worried looking John.

"What the hell happened?" shouted a pissed off raven boy, must because he hasn't had any of Mai's tea yet. " We was talking and out of no where she was pushed down the stairs, I tried to help her but the spirit placed up a strong barrier that I couldn't get threw."

Ayako went and knelt down next to the girl, " she has a bad gash to the head, and one of her eye's is bloodshot, looks like she's also hit the left collar bone. Lets get her to the bedroom so I can bandage her up. Everyone is out while I do it though."

Most of them was confused but Naru just picked up Mai gently where her head laid gently against his chest, he felt her chest raising up and down indicating that she wasn't in a coma or anything. "it hasn't even been a day yet, and she's already attracting trouble."

_**With Mai dreamland **_

_**Sound, there was the sound of small whispers gently going past her ears, but it felt a little cold, wait when did a black void feel cold, slowly opening up her chocolate brown eye's, she looked around. Her brain felt like it was givin a large banging against the skull. " oh yeah, I was pushed down the stairs… john couldn't have could he?… my trust in men is getting less and less every day…" **_

_**Again she felt the cold and looked around, why and how did she get outside of the mansion? Wait, there was no scaffolding or building machines around it when they entered, " Great one of them dreams which means…" turning around she saw him, he had the most kind eye's and gentle smile, opposite to the man back in reality, " Welcome back Mai, its been a while." Mai just stood up brushing off the creases in her clothes. "Oh, so glaaaad to be back" rolling them chocolate brown eye's turning her back to him. **_

_**When she felt his arms go around her waist, " don't be like that Mai-chan," He felt her body stiffen in his arms, "Mai? Are you ok?" bowing her head, "Just… let me go ok? What are we going to see in this damn void today?" he let go of her but not before turning her around, " I'm here to guide you back, the spirit pushed you down the stairs and is getting agitated that there are unknown females in the house." "what so I've just been dragged into this void for nothing? Great…" **_

_**Gene looked to her, he did not get why she was acting this way, " Mai, your actually the one who came to this place willingly, its like your sub conscious is trying to escape the real world from something, and them wounds, there getting worse every time I see you here, My idiotic brother might be dense but I'm not, Hibiki hit you again didn't he?" Mai just kept looking away, " you need to either tell someone or leave him, if this carries on…" **_

" _**Shut it Gene, I can handle myself please… do you think I don't know on how bad its getting? But I can't… I can't leave Hibiki.. I don't have anywhere else to go" wrapping her arms protectively around her body, as it trembled, " he may seem violent but… he's been there ever since my mother died. He's never left my side unlike Naru did. He…." Gene threw his hands on her shoulders making the girl look to him. **_

"_**he's going to end up killing you Mai, whether its by his own hands or suicide… you can't keep living like this, open your eye's you do have places to go, you have friends that can help you. Stop trying to push them out, you're only hurting yourself even more than what you already are." tears pricked her eye's, " I have no one, I've already had 3 arguments out of 6 with Naru, Ayako and John, they hate me…" **_

"_**NO! they don't… They care about you! Now.. It's time for you to wake up, I'm sorry I can't be there to help you away from Hibiki, but you have to lean on someone, you have to let them in. Promise me!" shaking her head as he began fading away, she felt the familiar tug going back into the real world. " Promise me Mai!" with that he faded away, she couldn't promise him because she wasn't strong enough. Mai knew she was weak, Hibiki let her know that every day. " I'm sorry Gene…." **_

_**With that she was forced back into the real world. **_

Slowly opening her eye's she heard low whispers around her, once her eye's fully opened she closed them again, why was the light in the room so freaking bright! Wait why was the lights in the house even on in the first place? Wasn't it still daylight?

Slowly opening them again she looked around, then noticed outside it was pitch black, great… she had slept most of the day away being trapped in that void. "… this is so unlike her, do you think we should send her home?" questioned the voice of our best researcher, Yasu. "No, no matter on how much she's creating an attitude, we need her on this case." wait… was that Naru that just said they needed her why would they need such a useless assistant that always gets injuried?

" Naru is right, although I miss the old Mai, the one who use to be so light, bubbly and cheerful, it's like her energy is being zapped away" Rolling her eye's monk, she knew that he was the only one speaking about her like that. Why was they so concerned about her? They should be more worried about helping the James family. " you can say that again… what ever it is going on in her life, she should know she could talk to us, she always gave us a shoulder to lean on, so why can't she allow us to let her lean on us?" giving a stunned look, that was Masako, she and her had always been enemies… oh yeah, they had slowly gotten closer after the Urado case when Mai saved Masako from being murdered. She had risked her life to make sure Masako was ok.

" in any case, all off you get off to bed, it's almost midnight, I'll watch over her until she wakes up," Naru again, why was he so concerned for her well being, was Gene speaking the truth? Slowly she heard several footsteps leave the room and the door close behind them.

She kept her eye's closed for another five minutes before giving out a groan, that's when the pain in her head became too intense. Naru looked over to Mai seeing she was opening up her eye's quickly he picked up some pain killers and water Ayako had left.

"Here take these," Mai opened her eye's fully and allowed Naru to place the pills in her mouth and let her sip the water slowly, " you hit your head pretty badly, its going to hurt for a while but unfortunately we don't know the extent of the damage." trying to take in the information she was confused. " what do you mean?"

" all the doors have been forced shut and locked with a barrier," he helped her sit up, when she felt something drop off her shoulders looking down it was Naru's black jacket. "I…I'm sorry" hearing her apology Naru looked to her. "why are you apologising?"

Mai took in a deep shaking breath, " for the way I've been acting on the case so far, an I think I've hurt Ayako with what I said to her earlier today, I should really apologise to her also." Naru took a seat next to the girl and placed a hand on top of hers, but she quickly retracted it, she had become to hate Men touching her body in any way. "does your hand hurt?"

Mai shook her head " I'm sorry Naru, I just… can't stand being touched at the moment." she lowered her head to the ground, he gave a slight nod " Alright, but I'm always here to listen. In any case, did you have a dream?" Mai shook her head, remembering what Gene had told her ' **you're the one who keeps wanting leave reality' **

Naru leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs " Well seems were a little stuck on this case for now then, since Yasu hasn't found anything in the library yet, Masako can sense the spirit being angry but she can't tell it's gender yet, and you're the only one who's been attacked twice." this made the girl lower her head even more. Naru looked over to the girl and noticed drops of water on the floor, when he looked up, he was shocked, the first time in months he had ever seen the girl shed a tear.

"Mai?" she covered her face, " I'm so sorry, all I do is make everyone worry about me, I don't mean too! If I wasn't here then…" " then we would be struggling to even find the spirit in the house and I would have walked away from it," giving a sigh she looked over to him, " But still… " " No buts Mai, you're an important member of this team, I promise… I will protect you, I will stick by you…" she had heard them words before, after her mothers funeral they was all so clear. " he promised that also… and I was stupid enough to believe him." looking at her confused, she rolled up her sleeves, " and this is my payment for being so stupid… a world I can't escape from."

Naru gently took her hand and ran his fingers softly over her skin. " Some men just don't know how to treat a woman properly. After this case Mai, I want you to move in with one of the girls… or me."

Mai snapped her head up to him, " why?"

" Because Mai, I care about you….no scratch care… I love you!" Mai's eye's widened she retracted her arm, holding it close to her heart, did he just say that? Did Naru just tell her he loved her?

/

Woop, chapter 3 up! I hope you all enjoyed it, Naru's confessed his feelings for Mai! Can she accept them and Leave Hibiki? Or will she refuse them and go back to her old life?

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	4. surprise surprise!

Chapter 4

Laid on the sofa inside the base, sleep would not come to her, her mind was still thinking back to what Naru had said earlier on, turning her head to the left, Naru was sat in his chair reading a book what made a small smile appear on the face was the title.

'_Charmed' _

She had seen that show a few times on TV, about 3 sisters who had the strongest supernatural powers three witches who was Desendents of a woman from the 1800's going threw rough hard times, falling in love, last one she ever saw was death coming to the oldest sister. Turning her head back up to the roof, he had told her to get some rest after he noticed the pain she had from her head injury.

But sleep just would not come, her mind was in bits, how could she trust him? How would she know he would not hurt her like Hibiki does now? How could she leave Hibiki he had been by her side, even though the circumstances wasn't the best he was still there for her. That's when her phone began ringing causing Naru to look over to her. " I told you to sleep" Rolling her eye's she took the phone out of her pocket looking at the caller ID. Giving a sigh she sat up on the sofa, what did he want at … looking over at the clock, 1.45 am?

"Hello Hibik-" she didn't even get to finish his name, " WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Mai winced at the tone, he was drunk, she didn't even have to be near him to even smell the toxic fumes. She could tell by the sound of his voice, " I told you before I left for work I was going on a case today. I won't be back for a few day's…"

" Bullshit! Your cheating on me aint you! Get your filthy arse home right now!" Mai looked down at the ground, she knew Naru was listening in on the conversation, he knew it wouldn't be that easy for Mai to leave the man. "I'm not even in Tokyo at the moment, you can't expect me to come home at almost 2am!" "DON'T YOU BACK CHAT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHO'S BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU AFTER YOUR MOTHER PASSED AWAY? HUH? ME!" Mai was about to say something but Naru couldn't stand to hear any more. He took the phone out of her hands and ended the call, and placed the girls phone in his pocket, " I think I'll hold on to this until the case is over."

" But Naru!" " No but's Mai! I can tell by that phone call with the way he treats you, listen, I'll understand if you can't trust me straight away, I understand your scared of him," standing up Mai walked over to the window "Being scared is an understatement Naru, more like terrified.."

**Day 2 8.32am …. **

Morning had come quickly, Mai had finally fallen asleep on the sofa, Naru had managed to get some sleep but he was too busy and concerned about the woman he had loved to even get any sleep, that phone call she had received last night put him on the edge, he wanted to end the case quickly and go kick the shit out of the man that's ever laid his fists on the girl.

The door opened to revile Lin, the older Chinese man from Hong Kong, He saw the young black haired girl asleep, and also noticed that Naru was looking quite tense, "did anything happen threw the night Noll?" Naru looked up to Lin " nothing to be concerned about, there was only a few temp drops in the living room and hallway."

Lin took a seat in front of the monitors loading up his HP laptop, " That's not what I meant, did Mai wake up?" he looked and noticed Mai's phone in his young charges pocket. " yeah, we talked for a while, she didn't have any dreams, I also told her that we can't get her to a hospital for her head injury until after the case is complete." Biting his thumb, Lin knew that position anywhere, it was when Naru was extremely pissed off with something.

Before getting the chance to even ask, noise soon began to fill the room with the other 5 members, " But I was lonely Monk! And I know you would make sure I would be protected threw the night! Your like my own giant teddy bear!" Monk was trying to hid behind the red haired Miko, " Ew! Gross! Get away from me Yasu!" that's when they all noticed the ice glare from Naru, " Naru, erm dude, have you been here all night?"

Naru just moved shifting some of the folders so he could get back to researching, " well someone had to watch over Mai, we can't very well leave her in here un guarded can we?" most of them thought it was because of the spirit but Ayako had other thoughts, Mai's boyfriend. So Naru had finally caught on to Mai's secret. "in any case, split up into two teams, we will do the exact same as yesterday, only Yasu will be doing the readings of the rooms as Mai is still asleep and still injured from yesterdays' attack."

Yasu grinned like a wolf finding it's prey, " oh you just want some alone time with Mai! Awe, no fair! Big brother Yasu saw her first!" " Get out and do your job before you find yourself un employed!" giving a screetch Yasu picked up the clipboard, and thermomitor heading right out of the door. The rest of the teams for that morning was Ayako and Monk, then John and Masako.

As the two eldest began trying to sense any spirits on the 1st floor they struck up a conversation, " Geez, this is why that kid should seriously sleep more" rubbing a hand behind his neck, The red haired Miko looked to him, " I don't think its that," She bit down her thumb, she had wanted to talk to Naru about Mai that morning but with how things turned out she would have to wait till later, " OH? And how do you know its not that?" "Because I'm smarter than you idiot. Lets just get this over with so I can check over Mai's wounds. We may be fighting at the moment but I'm still a trained doctor." Giving a nod they went checking the whole 1st floor.

With our other team, they was having a much more gentle conversation, " so did you manage to have a good sleep last night?" asked our young blonde priest, Masako nodded to him and smiled, " I did have on my mind about Mai last night being ok, we have never seen her like this before, when you was with her yesterday did something strike rather odd?"

John rubbed his chin, " Now that you mention it, she was quite jumpy and agitated at the time before she was pushed down the stairs, and the moment when she was pushed, she froze up, like she didn't even know how to fight back the urge to steady herself on the stairs." Masako looked to the young blonde priest, " there is also something your not telling me, its been on your mind since we found you both." running a hand threw his hair, " Yeah, I know I shouldn't talk about our friend behind her back but… there was something that concerned me, she had multiple bruises on her stomach, and Mai isn't the one to bruise easily. They seemed a good number of days old."

" Was they in any form of a hand print or fist by any chance?" her eye's was looking over the young priest as he began thinking again, they had stopped in the middle of the hallway. " now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a large foot print, and it wasn't female, I know that for sure, I do not mean to be rude but the shoe size seemed too big for a woman." Giving a slight chuckle Masako held her hand up " oh please, I am not offended by that, but that just sums up thoughts about what's going on in her life. Do you remember that boy we bumped into her with a week back?"

John nodded, and then for some reason he put 2+2 together, " our Mai is being …" Masako nodded, " we should keep it to ourselves though until she is ready to speak, I have not been in that type of situation before but I still am a woman, so I can understand on how she would feel ashamed of being able to tell anyone, especially since she was so confident in herself a year ago." giving an extra nod they got back to work.

Back at the base Naru was sipping his 3rd cup of tea that morning, " Noll, go get some sleep, I'll watch over Mai ok?" Naru looked over to Lin, he ran a hand roughly threw his hair, " but where not getting anywhere with this case!" " that doesn't mean you should refuse your needs for rest! Think of how Mai would feel knowing you've been working to the bone!" Naru stiffened at the mere mention of the young girl in front of him, she still hadn't woken up yet, but he knew Lin was right, nothing was going to get done with him being in a bad mood all morning. Standing up he sighed and looked over to Lin, " come get me when she wakes up." Giving a slight nod Naru walked out of the room.

Once he heard the footsteps cease to exist down the hall he gave a small smile to the girl, "he's finally gone." Mai sat up and sighed, " how long have you known me being awake?" "Since I walked in this morning, thinking the longer you was asleep that he would too?" Man this guy knew her way too well. Which was really creepy, " yeah, I feel so bad, its my fault he's been awake all night."

"Because of Hibiki?" Mai snapped her head towards the older man, " how did yo-" " I over heard you both last night talking, and the phone call, one thing I can say is, Naru is right, we would all protect you," Mai looked down she felt even more ashamed than she already had. He stood up walking over to her handing the girl his phone, " give her a call, maybe talking to her might cheer you up."

Looking down at the phone he had left in her hands, she stared at the contact, " Madoka? Why?" Lin turned back to the computer screen, " she'll understand your situation more than anyone else Mai, and I understand Naru's a lot more than anyone else. To me… this is a repeat of a past I never wanted to ever happen again. An since it's happening to you, well…. Lets just say I'm more than pissed."

Mai looked down at the phone, someone who's been in the same situation as her?, a small smile tugged on the side of her lips.

**Day 3 - 4.15pm**

The members of SPR was all sitting in the base, they had all decided to try and get this case solved a lot faster, Mai had been curious on to why there was no dreams on this case unless… the James family faked it all… but why would they fake a haunting. An if that was the case then who pushed and hurt Mai, would that really have been John.

Mai clenched her fists around a piece of paper in her hands, no, John would never do that, he's a priest! They are saint's not sinners. Unless one of the adults had powers that was only just beginning to awaken which might make them think it was a simple haunting.

Rubbing her temples, this case was getting more stressful, and weird,

"Yasu!" Snapped a very irritated Naru, " Still no information?" Yasu shook his head, " sorry Boss, but every where I look its all spotless, the house has been legit since it was built back in the early 1900's every family that lived here have had no problems what so ever." Naru looked to Masako, "Sensing that same spirit as before?"

Masako shook her head, "No, its presence seemed to have disappeared, the house just seems to be an ordinary house at the current time." he then turned to the miko, monk and priest, " did you perform any Exorcisms?" all threw of them shook their heads, Naru slammed his fist on the table. " Naru, if there is nothing going on here, then how can you explain Mai's injuries?" Asked a worried Miko.

Naru ran a hand threw his hair, he simply didn't know, he also couldn't explain the doors all being locked, unless there was something he wasn't seeing, wait that was it! " Lin! Bring up a floor plan, check to see if there are any attics or basements attached to this house."

Lin was on it right away, just as the door opened Mr. James stood there, " sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to inform you that, it seems the doors have unlocked themselves, would you like me to call a paramedic out for Ms. Taniyama?" Mai shook her head as she looked over the floor plan, " I'm alright, Ayako's a doctor, best in the biz! So I don't need to go to a hospital" unknown to her, Ayako was giving her a small smile, maybe Mai didn't hate her guts after that fight.

"Alright, oh and my son has decided to visit us today he arrived moments ago, is that ok?" Naru nodded " just make sure he stays out of our way." Lin pointed to top area of the house, " Here… there's meant to be a loft just above where the stairs are," Naru looked to his team, " if we are going to find anything we may find it up there… "

He was about to give an order for everyone to move and inspect the area when the door opened, everyone turned around seeing a boy around Mai's age there. An Naru felt his hand going into a cramp, looking down he saw Mai holding his hand tightly, it was him.. But why was he here? On this case.

"So this is where you've been? I've been searching all over for you Mai! I didn't think you was investigating my parents house!" Spoke the man. Mai just put on a brave face, yes, Ayako and Naru might have figured it out, and also Lin but Mai still couldn't keep the thought out of her mind that this guy was someone she owed a lot to.

"Hibiki!"

/

Woop, chapter 4 rocking away! So there investigating a house with a sly tricky ghost! Hibiki has also turned up on the case! It's his parents house they are investigating!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	5. Attack

Chapter 5

Everyone turned their heads between the two, most of them hadn't met Mai's boyfriend yet but others was almost glaring daggers into the boy. Hibiki had seen Naru's and Ayako's eye's they almost scared him off but he gave a smile.

" You should have told me this was where your case was, I thought you meant halfway across Japan" Mai shook her head shoving her hands in the open pockets she had, "sorry about that, anyway I know its your parents house but why are you here? You know its dangerous to be in a haunted house. You should go back to the apartment where your safe…"

Naru glared his eye's at the woman, _'more like so he can't hit you and us finding out about it' _Hibiki gave a charming smile. " and let you stay here and let you come back home with more injuries that could be more fatal than the last case you went on?" Rubbing her forehead why wouldn't the guy just leave the room. Naru looked to everyone then to the man in front of them, " You'll have to leave now, unfortunately we have very important work to do."

Hibiki raised up his hands, " I should have known that you was in the middle of something I apologise, I'll leave for now but Mai you better come find me when your done, I have something very important I wish to speak to you about" Mai just gave a Nod as everyone began exiting the room, Mai was the last one to leave just behind Naru. Hibiki gripped her arm, extremely tight and whispered in her ear.

" I mean it, you think I'm stupid? Try and skip out on it later on and I will make sure you will never want to disobey me again." he let her arm go and let the woman walk out of the room. All Mai could do was shake once she got around the corner. Why was Hibiki there? Why did he wish to cause her so much pain. Naru had confessed to her the night before but she just still couldn't take it in. Not when one man in her life was causing her so much pain and depression.

Once out of sight, Naru looked back to check on Mai, she didn't look well, in fact she looked terrified "Mai? What's wrong?" this caused everyone to stop and look to the girl, she leaned against the wall, small trickles of blood tipped off her finger nails, this caused Ayako to get quickly to the girls side, gently placing a hand on Mai's shoulder " is he?" Mai just gave a silent nod, taking a part of her shirt, making most of the guy's turn around she placed it in between her pearly white teeth and tore it.

Taking the ripped piece of clothing she lifted up Mai's wrist and wrapped it around the small creseant moon wounds "I'll clean them properly later, come…" wrapping an arm around the girls shoulder she walked past everyone. Mai gave a sigh and a smile, "I'm alright everyone sorry to worry you, once we've checked the attic I'll make you all a special blend of tea" Yasu grinned and looked as if hearts had replaced the pupils in his eye's. " Mai's special blended tea! Oh how special we should feel!" Mai couldn't help but laugh, this team, the people in it, really was special to her. Although her boyfriend didn't think so when he watched them from around the corner, this had only just made him even angrier.

When the group reached the entrance to the attic, Masako suddenly became un easy, "I feel the presence of a very angry spirit, quickly placing her kimono sleeve to the small petit mouth, and paled. " its up there in the attic, right above us." Naru turned around to John and Mai.

"And this is the spot where Mai was pushed down the stairs, along with all the other Maids that work here. We need to see what is up in that attic," as he spoke, a woman behind them answered, " you won't be able to get into the attic, it's been sealed off for at least the past 3 years. Is there something you need up there?"

Turning to see a woman with light blonde hair, her eye's was deep shade of green she smiled, wearing a maids outfit she must have been one of the workers there, "why would that be Miss?" asked Mai. " I'm not really sure of the reasons, unfortunately the master is out at the moment with the Mrs's, we would have to wait till they got back for you to get permission to look around in there."

" What about their son Hibiki?" spoke Monk, the Maid thought about it, "I'm not really sure about him. I think his parents even forbid him from going up into the attic, when the James arrive home I will inform you." Mai just bowed and smiled to her, " thank you very much, it would help if we could have access to the attic, we maybe able to help solve this case faster" The maid bowed back and nodded "I understand Miss. Taniyama."

Naru just got angry, why wasn't they allowed access to the attic without the permission from the James? What was they trying to hid up there. If they had to spend one more day in the house without any answers then he would be packing up the equipment and leaving.

Mai just turned to walk down the stairs when Yasu spoke up, "where are you going Mai?" Mai just smiled to the group, " I promised you all tea remember, I was going to go make it since we have nothing else to d obut watch the monitors again for the next god knows how many hours," Nodding understanding, Naru just turned around and went to the girls side, " I'll come with you, everyone else get back to base, Yasu I want you to go to the library and try to dig into any older records." with that the whole team went back to base, Naru began walking down the stairs, " are you coming Mai?"

Shaking her head out of the shock she nodded and hurried to his side, " Yeah sorry," turning a left in the main hallway, they soon found themselves in the kitchen. Mai went over and filled up the kettle that was held on the stove. When a question popped up into the girls mind, ever since she began working for him she had never seen the man make tea before. "Naru? Do you know how to make tea?" that caught him off guard, " why would you ask such a question." Shaking her finger towards him, " ah ah! You can't answer a question with a question, now that's just stupid," Turning his head away from the black haired girl, giving a sigh, oh how he hated the fact she had dyed her hair black a few weeks ago. It didn't suit her, " No I don't know how to, plus why would I need to know how when that's what I pay you to do?"

Mai couldn't help but laugh as she placed a small bit of tea leaves into each cup along with one extra secret ingredient, " well what if … something was to happen to me and you needed tea badly."

This caused Naru to snap his head to the young girl, " what do you mean if something was to happen to you? None of us would allow that… I wouldn't allow that!" looking down at the side, she placed the tea spoon down " its just a small feeling that something might happen you know how much of a magnet I am for spirits, and trouble." he reached out but then remembered what she had said last night, she couldn't stand anyone touching her at the moment, must be because of Hibiki, that bastard he would make the boy pay dearly for what he's been doing to his Mai.

" Your sounding like you've given up on life, that's not a very good way to talk especially for someone who loves life so much." Giving a chuckle as the kettle let out a loud whistle indicating it was ready. Mai took a towel placing it around the pot and began pouring the hot boiling water into each cup. " Like I said Naru it's just a feeling. In any case the tea's ready! We should deliver it while it's still hot."

Just as she turned around with the cups on a tray the kitchen door opened revealing Hibiki there, " Ah good your still in here I asked your co-workers where you was" Mai couldn't help but walk back slightly almost right into Naru, " Yeah, just grabbing some tea, I've even done you a cup Ikki," she gave a smile using his nickname, Hibiki looked over to Naru, "why are you making the lady carry the tray? That's not very polite" Naru just gave him a icy stare, as Mai stood forward, " I don't mind it's my job. Naru was accompanying me because of the spirit, safer to be in pairs." the Man nodded.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you in privet now?" Mai looked to Naru, she didn't want to be left alone, but Naru took the tray, " I'll take the tea, Hibiki bring her back to the base when your done, I don't want anyone walking alone, also inform the workers to stay in pairs." Hibiki nodded as Naru walked out of the kitchen, but didn't go far, he laid the tray on a table outside quietly.

Hibiki walked closer up to Mai backing the girl up to the wall, " Did they find out?" Mai shook her head, " no, I've been keeping it a secret…" the boy's eye's hardened, " one more thing…" her head snapped sideways to the left, a red mark began forming on the right side of her cheek, " How dare you walk around with another man! I've done nothing but keep you on your feet and support you!" Mai's eye's closed, " Hibiki please I'm on a case…"

"I don't give a shit, how dare you betray me! I've seen on how that boss of yours is close to you, I've seen how he looks at you with them hungry eye's, are you having it off with him?" she shook her head, and he punched her straight in the stomach, she'd be surprised if she could even have kids in the future with how much abuse her abdominal took. Clentching her teeth making sure not to let out a scream.

" Don't lie to me! You was awake last night at 2am! you was in bed with him wasn't you!" "NO! shut the hell up for a moment! Its you that sleeps around with every woman that throws themselves at you!" widening she covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that, she didn't mean to make things worse.

Visiously he began hitting her over.. She had knelt down trying to protect herself but it wasn't working, letting out small muffles of screams, he smirked getting the pleasure out of it, where was Naru? He said he'd protect her from this, he lied to her, just like this jerk had lied to her. Hibiki grabbed Mai's wrist and twisted it into a sickening position, she let out a loud jerking scream.

That's when the door opened, and the assault stopped, she curled down into the floor crying, holding onto her wrist for support, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to speak.

**A few minutes before **

Monk had come down the stairs and saw Naru standing outside the kitchen crossing his arms, as if he was waiting for something, the man walked up to the young raven haired boy, "Hey Naru, what's taking so long? You and Mai's been gone for quite a while.." Naru placed a hand to his lips, everything in the kitchen was quiet, it was weird he had expected a large argument to erupt from the couple in the kitchen.

" What exactly are you doing?" Naru gave a sigh, the man would not shut up and if he got caught trying to eavesdrop then it would turn out bad, " Mai and Hibiki are having a privet word, I thought I'd wait for her…" Monk raised an eye brow "Seriously dude, that is creepy, we all know you have a thing for her, but she's in a relationship" Naru just gave him hard eye's when they heard voices, now the argument was getting louder.

"_don't lie to me! You was awake last night at 2am! You was in bed with him wasn't you!" " NO! shut the hell up for a moment! Its you that sleeps around with every woman that throws themselves at you!" _

They began hearing a small struggle and wondered what was going on until they heard Mai scream, throwing the door open they saw Hibiki having Mai pinned up to the wall, her arm in a twisted angel. Tears and newly formed bruises on her body. Quickly Monk acted and tackled Hibiki to the floor. Raising his fist back he sent it down flying into the right cheek of Hibiki, " how dare you lay a finger on her!" Hibiki threw his head to Mai, " so you did tell them! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" that's when Naru snapped, he pushed Monk off and picked up the boy by the collar, throwing him against the wall and sending his right fist into his left cheek, " don't you dare say that to her!, don't you dare treat her like she's not worth anything! I'm going to make sure you regret everything you have just said and done to that girl!" he sent his fist flying into the boy again, and again, over and over until Mai couldn't take it anymore.

"NARU STOP!" Naru held his fist in mid air, blood dripped off his knuckles, his victim that was on the other end of them, was in bad shape, throwing the boy down to the ground. "Just please stop… I can…I can't take this anymore. I can't take any more violence! I can't!"

Monk walked over to Mai, he knelt down and inspected her wrist, he held his hand out, she just sat on the ground, she didn't want to move, she was trembling staring at his hand, " come, Lets get you back to base," turning her head to the side, long black strands of her hair fell into her face, " Mai don't be stubborn, we need to have Ayak-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Taken back by that, Monk didn't know what to do.

Moment's later the rest of the team was in the kitchen, Ayako pushed Monk out of the way, which immediately lead to Mai gripping onto the woman for dear life. "Why… why let her help you and not me Jou-chan?" clutching onto Ayako even harder, the red haired Miko sighed, " Masako come help me with Mai to the room. The rest of you get back to the base."

Without moving she looked to them " NOW!"

**1 hour later **

Everyone was waiting in the base, they had never expected anything like this to happen, especially on a case, most of the men in that room well all of them but John was a priest, had wanted to kill Hibiki for the condition they had placed Mai in.

Soon enough the door opened revealing the red haired Miko, she walked over to the sofa and sat down running a hand threw her long red locks. Everyone was quite from the furry Ayako had unleashed back in the kitchen no one dared to. Until they saw tears dripping down her face, "she's asleep right now, I gave her some sleeping pills." taking a deep shaking breath, " I know this is going to be hard but I want everyone in this room to stay away from her for the time being."

They all looked to the woman curious, knowing they didn't understand she knew she had to explain to them " what ever events happened down in that room have left her deeply traumatized, its common in women who's been abused and its going to leave very open scars on her, physically and emotionally. I would send her home with Masako but there is a chance that she might do something drastic there." Monk placed a hand on the woman's back. "isn't there anyway in helping her threw this? Shouldn't we contact the police?" Ayako shook her head, " we can't unless she wants to do it herself, the police will not take any action unless she actually admits that he's been abusing her. Only going by our words they may not take it as serious. They might just think one of us is covering up for another person. I know it sounds silly but that's just the way the stupid cops work. The best thing at the moment is to support her threw this. As for James family, when they find out about this, they may kick us off the case or even sue us for Naru and you monk for attacking their son."

"What injuries did he give her?" was all that the Chinese guy asked, " all I can sum up without having her go threw tests and extra's are most likely broken ribs, defiantly a broken wrist, I've splintered it up until I can get her to a hospital, her arms and torso are severally bruised, as I said it's only a summary," "Then why aren't you at the hospital?!" Ayako looked to Naru, "

As Ayako was about to answer, the door opened revealing a very pissed off Mr. James, " what the hell did you do to my son!"

/

Woop, chapter 5 Will they be able to finish solving the case or have to go threw a court case for being sued? Will Mai be able to trust and tell the police? Most importantly, What's going threw Naru's mind!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	6. Case Cancelled

Chapter 6

Lin stood up and walked over to the man, " I am sorry sir, but could you speak a little more clearly and less agitated?" the man looked severally pissed off, " I found my son downstairs in the kitchen un conscious and his left face badly beaten! I want to know why my son has been attacked!"

Ayako stood up and walked up beside Lin, " Sir, do you know what your son has been doing for the past year?" the man looked down at the woman, how dare she ask a question when he wanted answers, "No, all I know is he's been living with his girlfriend for the past year." " Well Mr. James, that girlfriend of his, is one of my employee's, you have CCTV in the kitchen right? I suggest you check over the footage before you come in accusing us for acting like a bandit of mugs." This time it was Naru who spoke up and walked over to his monitors, " in fact, we also have a camera in there in case of any activity happens. Would you like to see for yourself?"

The man just looked even more pissed off, but he went over to the monitors as Naru rewound the footage to where Mai was getting violently beaten by the clients son. He got even more pissed off but this time for different reasons, " that's all an act! I want you out of this house immediately!"

With that he rushed out of the room slamming the door. Everyone turned to see Naru's reaction on this case, " You heard him, start taking down the equipment if he doesn't want our help then fuck them. I do not want to stay here any longer wasting my time where they disrespect us!"

With that everyone got to work on dismantling the equipment this case was over. All they could think of in the back of their minds was how Mai was doing.

**With Masako **

She had been asked to watch over the younger girl, just until Ayako returns from explaining what to expect from this, she had never thought anyone she knew would be in this sort of trouble, every other day she heard rumors about abusive relationships. It was one reason why she was so sceptical about choosing a person to be in a relationship with.

With her being a famous medium she got countless of love letters and fan mail, but none of them she was interested or wanted to take seriously, her parents had set her up with dates but none of them she enjoyed.

Sitting on her own bed next to Mai's she just watched her sleep, Ayako had said the sleeping pill would work and hopefully let Mai sleep for a number of hours, but if she does wake up to immediately to try and talk to the girl, about anything apart from boys.

Her eye's kept wandering all over the wounds Mai had, there was so many, Ayako had also mentioned that once she is able to get Mai to a hospital her wounds would heal up and not leave a mark. All but one, a scar on the girls body that would never heal, but would not show on the physical surface, but one that would lay right on the girls heart.

Trust was another impact on this kind of damage to a woman, which had hurt Masako, she had come to closely to conceder Mai as a best friend. Mai had always been there to support her, she helped save her life on the blood stained labyrinth case . She also knew Mai was a very trusting person with anyone really. Especially forgiving,

Denial, that was also another thing that got mentioned, Mai would be in denial for a while, try and defend Hibiki for his actions back in the kitchen this would be one obstical they had to try and help her overcome together as friends.

Depression, that would be one of the worse cases, Depression can cause all sorts of problems. Some people use the excuse of depression to will people into a way where they allowed them to do stuff, but others used alcohol, drugs, smoking or could even go suicidal with depression. Gripping her kimono, Masako didn't know if she could handle Mai going into any of them she knew she had to do her best to make sure Mai's depression was controlled and helped to over come within time. It would be a long road for the young Taniyama girl to recover.

Suddenly Masako felt a little faint, standing up she looked around the room. " the spirit… it feels so angry and lonely, but why… could it be due to Mai? Or could It be due to the events that happened?" she looked back down at Mai, " the spirit wants to help you as well Mai, it feels the pain you went threw." she reached out and stroked Mai's hand " I do not know what the spirit is trying to tell me at the moment but I hope we can help them move on peacefully."

Mai's eye's twitched, widening, the sleeping pills effects was wearing off, her eye's opened slowly looking up to Masako " hey… where am I?" Masako gave a small smile to her friend. " in our room. Ayako wanted you to get some rest," Mai tried to sit up but the pain in her ribs caused her to fall back down, rolling onto her side curling up, Mai gritted her teeth. " Damn…"

Giving a slight chuckle, " you was a stubborn one, do you remember what happened?" Mai just sighed and gave a small nod, " and I'm guessing everyone found out didn't they?" Another nod was made as a sign of knowing. Tears pricked the corners of Mai's brown eye's. " why didn't you tell us about what was happening?" Mai bit the bottom right hand side of her lip. " Because I he's been there since my mother passed away. He's supported and looked after me. I owe Hibiki a great deal… even if I have to put up with the way he treats me."

Masako shook her head, " you don't owe him anything Mai. You shouldn't allow him to get away with this, whether he helped you after your loss doesn't matter this point in time. We are all your friends, we want to help you. You could turn to any one of us… you're my … no you are! My best friend, I maybe weak but I know how to handle men like him. We just don't want to see you hurt anymore…"

Again Mai attempted to sit up in which Masako helped her, " Masako, I'm.. so sorry, I just…. I don't know what to do at the moment."

As they spoke, a knock came at the door. " Masako it's Ayako, I'm coming in." With that Ayako opened up the door and walked in, she gave a small smile to Mai, " is everything ok?"

Ayako shook her head and went sitting on the bed next to Mai, " Mr. James has cancelled the case and refused our help. The boys are packing up the last of the equipment. I told them I'd come and get everything packed up in here and get us ready for the trip home."

Mai sat baffled, it must be because of the beating Hibiki received from Naru. That idiot he just lost a case where the family could be in possible danger, " unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. Anyway Mai how are you feeling? Think you can face being in the same van as the guys? Or would you like me to drive you I can borrow Monks car, but the important thing is to get you to a hospital."

Mai looked down at the bed sheets, she couldn't help but let tears fall, " this is all my fault.. I'm so sorry…" Shaking her head " No Mai, its not your fault, don't blame this on yourself. Blame that… can we call him Ex of yours?" Mai nodded she had enough, she didn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore.

" but Ayako," " No Buts, here let me get your things gathered," standing up Ayako began packing up Mai's things. As Masako cleaned up the rest of the room, All Mai could do was sit there she sighed, there was nothing that could be done.

Once everything was packed up, Ayako placed Mai's arm in a temporarily sling and then placed her leather jacket over her shoulders. They then helped her get her shoes on, "Ayako? Can I ride with you? I… don't feel comfortable going with the guys." Ayako smiled and gently kissed Mai's forehead like a mother would "of course you can sweetie." she helped Mai up and the girl lean on her as a crutch, pain shot threw her ribs.

"Just take it easy ok?"

Masako went out of the room first to inform the guys about the arrangements, Monk was not happy about handing his baby over to Ayako, but knew it would be good for the young girl.

**At the hospital **

Mai was sat in a privet room while waiting for Ayako to come back with the results from the tests, why was they taking so damn freaking long! She just wanted to go home, back to her secluded apartment or that it would be, Masako had said she was getting the locks to her apartment changed and also throwing out any male clothing that was in the place. She had John, Monk and Yasu helping her.

The door opened and Ayako walked in with her long white doctors jacket over her normal clothing. " Here Mai," she handed the girl some pain killers which Mai took gladly. Ayako then sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples, " ready for the bad news?" Giving a slight nod, " I don't think it can be as bad as my life Ayako."

" Well that's not entirely true, you still have people who do love you and I mean truly love you. Anyway, starting off with your arm, since that's the worst, you have 2 fractures in it right near the wrist and one near the elbow, we will plaster them up for you, Your arm also almost suffered dislocation but since you was saved at that point, the muscle around the joints have been torn. Next are your ribs, 2 broken, and 2 fractured. Your nose is also slightly fractured but that's actually one that will heal up within 3 weeks. The rest are bruises, cuts and grazes."

Allowing her good hand to run threw her shoulder length black hair, she gave a large sigh, " Naru's not going to like me not being in work for a while, and I'm not going to be getting any money for rent. Ayako please don't make me stay off work" rubbing her temples, Ayako was going to have a large headache after this. " Mai, Naru has to pay you sick pay. He knows how bad you was injured! And! You have at least 5 weeks vacation time saved up from last year that you've still yet to take!"

" I suppose so, can I go home now?" Ayako shook her head, and placed some medication on the table, " what are they for?" Ayako looked to her, " Mai, you've been suffering from depression since you lost your mother right?" Mai nodded " and it's gradually gotten worse" Mai nodded she had actually agreed to it.

" this are anti-depresents, you will have to take 1, 3 times a day, and the others are pain killers for your injuries. Can I trust you with this or do I have to come supervise you with them?" This caused Mai to laugh a little, " you can trust me with them Ayako, I promise…

**Later that day… **

Mai had gone home not long after Ayako had given the last bits of information she needed and to also book an appointment for in a months time. Looking around her apartment, everything was tidy, it had been years since she saw it spotless. There wasn't a single piece of Hibiki's things left, none in the bathroom, none in the kitchen, on the floors in the laundry.

Sitting down on the sofa with a Coffee, some how she felt a little happier, a night with no abuse, a night with no arguments. Just peace and quiet. It was nice, but then again she had also taken one of the Anti-depression tablets. Masako had been kind enough to leave a freshly hot pizza on the coffee table just incase she got hungry, and a stack of DVD's the boys had left a nice little note for her.

' _**Mai**_

_**I hope you like the apartment, we burned the bastards things, we also changed the locks and installed a security system. We even managed to put our numbers on speed dial for you just in case you needed any of us. That's when you feel comfortable around us. Naru knows about how long you'll be off work for, so he's booked you in for a months vacation, and the pay check will be there at the end of the month. From Monk & Yasu**_

_**The next 2 months rents been paid so you don't even have to worry about that, also I know you may not have wanted this but I took the liberty in calling Madoka, she said she'd be on the next flight back to Japan. It would be good if you both got together and talked. I'm sorry if you didn't want her to know the information. But I think it would do some good to talk to someone who's been in an abusive relationship. I'll send her your way when she gets here. - Lin **_

_**I'm sorry for not being able to help you out much Mai in the past, but you are such a strong girl I didn't know if you would want help from a young weak priest, I am not into violence or sinning but I hope that man rots for the rest of his life, Women are a precious gifts god gave to us on earth, and we must treat them like princesses, one day you'll find your prince. - John **_

_**Mai, I'm sorry for what I did back at the case, do not be blaming yourself for the case ending that bastard had what he deserved coming to him from a long time. I told you I'd protect you, I know I didn't do much on that case but I will keep to my promise. You have my number and know how to reach me, Have a girls day out with Ayako, Masako and Madoka, Just a warning Madoka shops till she drops. Treat yourself, I wont pressure you into talking to me until your ready to, but I still stand by what I said. **_

_**I love you Mai, I'm always here for you. - Love Naru. **_

Mai smiled down at the note, she was thankful for each and everyone of the guys that came into her life, she wanted them to be happy. Taking a picture frame she placed the note inside and onto the coffee table. " all 4 of you are knights, thank you for helping me."

She looked over to her medication, and shook her head. No she wouldn't she wouldn't leave them… her family. It was a definite promise.

For now she was going to try and fight this depression she had.

/

Woop, chapter 6 I hope you all loved this chapter! Or at least liked it. I will up date again after I've been shopping tomorrow. XD Will Mai be able to Beat this depression and fear? Will the James press charges? How will Madoka help Mai?

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	7. 7 colour rainbow

Chapter 7

Rain, it was pounding hard on the windows of the small apartment Mai lived in, she was curled up on the sofa watching a movie that Masako had left, 2 days it had been and she had not once left the apartment, she looked pales as well. The first day was fine, she felt happy but over time as she kept thinking about the events, her depression got worse, her fear got worse. She even stopped taking the medication. She had stopped eating which caused her paleness.

Reaching out for the coffee cup and took a slight sip of the warm liquid. It had slowly helped her but the effects of the coffee wasn't settling. Looking out at the weather again, maybe a walk would be good for her, she was dressed and her cast wouldn't get soaked. Standing up from the comfort of her sofa she walked over to the door placing a wallet in her back pocket, phone and keys. Mai slipped on some converse and placed a jacket on.

She had even refused to wear the sling. Pain seemed to be her only comfort, the girls had tried coming over to spend time with her but all Mai said was that she was tired and wanted to sleep. That she was doing and coping fine with everything. How much of a big fat lie that was.

As the rain got heavier Mai's depression got deeper, remembering the day of her mothers funeral, it was exactly like the day it is today weather not lifting up rain poured down as she was burried into the ground, Her mothers death had been a mystery and police had been investigating it up until the case went cold that was when Hibiki moved in with Mai, at first when he moved in it was really lovely. He supported her, made her laugh, but gradually over time he kept coming into the place smelling like alcohol and he began getting violent.

He then began drinking every day and her beatings got worse, the SPR team had suspected foul play at first but when she kept saying it was due down to her being clumbsy they just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Then.. This case just gone by everything fell apart, Mai felt even more alone now then when she first lost her mother. The rain was cold, she looked up to the sky as every rain drop hit her face, it felt like the sky was feeling her sadness and able to cry for her. She had long given up on crying, she didn't deserve to cry.

Getting fed up she walked into a small café and sat down, water dripped off her clothing, as a happy waitress walked up to her, " Hello miss what can I get for you?" she looked up seeing the orange haired girl, she was beautiful, hair tied to one side by a heart bobble. "anything strong…" The girl nodded " alright, I'll be right back!"

Mai just turned her head looking outside the window, she couldn't smile like the girl did, she couldn't look beautiful like the girl did. When she suddenly heard a crash, shutting her eye's thinking she was going to get hurt but no pain came, slowly pealing her eye's open and looking to the side seeing the girl that took her order on the floor laughing rubbing the back of her head, " sorry! I'm a bit clumsy!" Standing up Mai walked over to the girl and began helping her clean up. " Hey you don't have to do that! You're a customer!"

She looked into Mai's eye's she saw sadness, she saw pain. "Hey… miss are you ok?" Mai just snapped her head up looking to the girl " Yeah here, all done! Just be careful when disposing of the pottery" The girl nodded and gave a smile again. " My names Rhythm!" Mai couldn't help but give a small smile, this girl was being so friendly and carefree it reminded her of how she use to be.

"The names Mai, glad I could help." They stood up and Rhythm noticed Mai's arm. "ah! Why did you help when your hurt? Here let me go get you another coffee free of charge!" Mai was about to refuse but the girl had bounced off into the back, giving a sigh she sat back down in one of the booths. Soon enough Rhythm brought 2 coffees, and sat down at the table.

"Aren't you meant to be working?" Rhythm just grinned to the girl, " I've been given a 15 minute break, and you're the first customer we've had all day! The weathers so bad outside its disrupting business." Mai looked outside and nodded, no one would ever want to go outside in this weather, she couldn't even remember on why she was out in it.

" so what brings you out here today?" Mai gave a sigh, " I thought, I could shake something off but it seems like it didn't work" Rhythm tilted her head not fully understanding but she gave a grin, and sat next to Mai, waving her hands in circles.

" troubles, troubles fly away! Troubles, troubles fly away!" the black haired girl just stared at her, "there we go! Your troubles flew away or at least I hope they did!" Mai couldn't help but let out a laugh, one that she couldn't stop. This girl was certainly a weird one. In the end they chatted for the whole afternoon talking about god knows what.

At SPR

Naru was already suffering from lack of good tea, he had tried to learn but it just didn't go too well. First he burnt his hand, then broke some cups. His shirt got soaked in water, which he had to change luckly he brought extra because of the weather. Lin had banned him from even going near the kitchen and would bring him Tea when ever he wanted it but Lin knew exactly what was troubling the young teen.

Naru was worried about Mai, he knew Ayako told him not to try and let it get to him about not going near the girl until she was ready to. Although it pained them, Naru just couldn't help but want to go around to Mai's apartment and be with her. He wanted her to feel safe and secure, god damn it was making him more flustrated that he couldn't even concentrate on work.

The James family had pressed charges against Naru for what he did to their son, which ended up throwing the letter away ignoring it. "How dare they press charges when it should be Mai pressing charges against that bastard!" He picked up his book and threw it across the room just as the door opened making Monk duck his head as it flew past him.

"Whoa there Naru, what did that poor defenceless book ever do to you?" the blonde man went and sat down in front of him, placing the guitar next to his chair. "What are you doing here?" giving a small scratch of his chin and looked down. " I came to see how you was doing, Lin told me about the charges that was being pressed against you from the case. Personally I would show the police the footage on what that bastard did to Mai."

Picking up his 2nd case book oh how many does he have! There endless! Naru gave out growl. " as you can see I'm doing perfect. Now leave," Monk shook his head, " Naru we are all going into some sort of depression from not being able to talk to Mai, she's even been refusing to see Ayako and Masako!, Madoka came here yesterday and she still hasn't even been able to make any contact with the girl."

Sighing placing his case file down on the desk, " its been too quite here in the office, I miss her insults or just a small crash in the kitchen from when she makes tea…. I miss her Tea.." Monk saw it in the boys eye's he was suffering from not seeing the girl that had captured the cave mans heart. "Why don't we go and see if we can see Mai?" Naru snapped his head to Monk " you know what!" " I know what Ayako said, but even so even if it's a small conversation threw the door where we are sitting down outside her apartment. That way she doesn't have to see us there physically she'll know we are there to support her."

As Naru was pondering this, the door to the office opened, leaving it be thinking it was just another annoying member or an annoying client, he didn't move from his seat until he heard Lin, " Mai-san! What are you doing here. Let me see if we have any towels to dry your hair!"

Shooting out of his seat he opened the door to his office and looked over seeing Mai standing there, she looked like a drowned rat but, something lingered in her eye's, a small happiness. Behind the girl was another person who he had no idea was. " Hey Naru," "Mai… what are you doing here?"

Mai couldn't help but give a slight chuckle, behind her back she had been holding the girls hand for support, " I came… because I wanted to speak to you all… oh this is my new friend Rhythm. I met her at a small café, we had a good conversation that seemed to have sparked something inside me."

Rhythm gave a wave to the raven haired boy, Lin came out and handed the towel to Rhythm who made Mai sit down and began drying her hair, " There we go, that storm outside was getting terrible." Monk, Lin and Naru was all sat in front of mai.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mai shook her head and gave a smile, " I was hoping the rest of you all was here, it's about what happened on the last case." She bowed her head to them, wet locks fell in front of her face, " I wanted…to thank you." Sitting back up, "I'm still a little uncomfortable about being around you all at the moment, but Rhythm said she'd come with me for support." They noticed Mai was still holding Rhythms hand, Rhythms fingers looked like they was going a little blue, from the grip but understood.

"Would you like some Tea?" Naru spoke walking over to the kitchen, Rhythm was about to answer yes until Lin grabbed his shoulder " NO! we are not having a repeat of this morning Naru!" that made Mai blink, Naru tried to make tea that morning? She then remembered what he said back on the case

"_No, I don't know how to make tea." _not a second later, Mai burst into a laughing fit, they all looked to her as if she had gone crazy, thinking about all the different failures he had attempting it. Mai stood up causing Rhythm to stand as she walked past the men going into the kitchen, " Sit, I'll make the tea. I know I'm on vacation at the moment but you all look like you need some really good tea."

At the sound of that, all three of them looked like they was drooling, Mai went into the kitchen with Rhythm, 3 minutes later exactly the smell of tea was brought into the room, as the girls brought them out, sitting down and placed the cups onto the table, once it was placed Naru took his and took a sip not waiting for the liquid to cool down.

Letting out a sigh he felt so much better now he has had some of Mai's tea, but wait it tasted different, " What tea is this?" Mai just smiled, " it was meant to be the tea I was going to give you all back at the James's place."

Lin brought the tea up to his lips and smelt the aroma, " it smells like roses Mai where did you learn to make this?" scratching her cheek, she smiled again, " Only one person I know knew how to make Rose tea, and now 2, but the original maker didn't she… pass away 5 years ago?"

" yes, she was my mother." Rhythm widened, and gave Mai a hug which caused her to squeal from her still healing injuries " I'm so sorry! Oh my word! You are! She was a professional. One of the best! No she WAS! The best!" Mai just smiled while looking down at her own tea, "Yes she was,"

The rest of the afternoon followed by the 5 of them chatting getting to know rhythm. They found out the girl had no parents but was living alright she ran her own coffee shop which brought in a lot of business threw the year apart from miserable days, which she didn't mind just meant she could close up early and normally window shop with the mall not being busy.

In the end Mai had to leave because she needed to take her medication, Lin had offered to drive them home but Mai shook her head, saying the rain would be a nice way to feel more refreshed after the days events.

_**Later that evening**_

Mai was yet again sat on the sofa, Rhythm had helped her change into some PJ's and made her some coffee before leaving. Mai was surprised Rhythm actually lived in the same apartment building as her, and was only 2 floors down. She smiled laying back in her cosy little sanctuary.

" A new friend, I was able to talk to the guys… I had… fun, it's been so long since I had fun. Mother am I allowed to be having fun?" she looked in front of her where the photo frame held her mother in it, she had her arms wrapped around Mai giving off a peace sign. Chuckling, " I think… my life is going to get better little by little, I just have to stay positive." Closing her eye's she soon fell into a sleep, outside the rain had stopped as the sun was coming out for a little play before setting, leaving a 7 coloured rainbow outside the window.

Woop chapter 7! Not much going on but still, you need to get chapters like this out of the way for more exciting ones to come round the corner!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	8. Coffee, cops and hugs

Chapter 8

A week had past since the incident at the James Manner, Mai had been able to see more and more of her friends without even having Rhythms support, although she still lacked the strength and trust for the males to touch her, she could speak to them without any problem, although with more time and letting her come out of the shell she created they would be able to hug her again. Monk kept getting whacked over the head by Ayako cause he wanted to give Mai a great big hug every time he saw her.

Taking a deep breath looking up at the clock, Mai was bored she sat at a desk with her arms crossed, a paper and pencil in front of her, closed '_just 5 more minutes!' _a woman looked over to the girl that was sat waiting patiently. " are you finished Miss. Taniyama?" Mai looked over to the woman and nodded. The woman walked over picking up Mai's paper and then went back to her desk, picking up a pen this isn't what the girl expected, she was told she would have to wait for this.

The woman finished and the bell rang, everyone placed their pencils down and handed in the papers they was trying to complete. "Alright everyone thank you for coming in today, you may leave but Miss. Taniyama can I speak to you for a moment?" Mai nodded as everyone left Mai walked up to the desk. She seemed a little nervous.

" I would like to speak to you about your exam, these answers are simply splendid, well written, have you been doing any work in the paranormal world?" Mai gave a small smile " Yes, I am the assistant at Shibuya Pshycic research, under the watchful eye of Kazuya Shibuya and Lin Kojo" The woman nodded and placed the paper onto the table. "My, and you sure you would like to come to this university to study more about it?"

Mai nodded as she leaned back on one of the student desks, " I would," " Do you currently possess any abilities that help on cases you go onto?" Mai nodded and checked them off, the woman wrote them down and gave a smile and stood up. She reached her hand out to Mai and the girl took it giving it a shake. "Welcome to Tokyo University, would you like to live in the dorms or have you already got a place in mind?"

" I've got my apartment which isn't too far from here, but thank you very much I look forward to studying and working my very best here." With a large smile on both faces, Mai left the room.

**2 hours later**

Mai was sat in Rhythms coffee shop with Ayako and Monk, they had wanted to speak to her about something important. Rhythm brought out 3 coffees, she had begged Mai for the secret tea recipe or to at least work in the shop for a little while but Mai refused, she loved working for Naru, and wouldn't give it up.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Asked the curious black haired girl, Ayako brought out some papers, and pushed them in front of the girl, Mai picked them up looking them over, her face completely stunned, lowering them, " A…are you sure?" Both of them nodded. " it would mean the world to us Mai, but the final decision is down to you." answered the red haired Miko.

"Mai, we want you to know we both love you, and we already think of you as our own, we just missed all the cute baby steps you took." Mai couldn't help but laugh at Monks speech, " nah your not, I'm still having to take baby steps at the moment with .. You know" she placed a hand on the cast that laid her fractured arm.

Ayako reached over and gave Mai's hand a gentle squeeze, " and that we want to help you threw, so… what do you say?" Rhythm went over and looked over Mai's shoulder, and then grinned, " I bet you haven't told them about what you did this morning yet Mai"

This made the couple curious on what Rhythm was saying, lately Mai told Rhythm everything, and Rhythm told Mai everything, they was basically best friends. " Go on tell us…" Mai took out a sheet of paper and handed it to the couple, they widened, " Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Ayako went round and gave the girl a large hug, Monk looked down, he wanted to hug the girl very much.

An Mai saw this, she stood up and walked over standing in front of Monk, her arms open, " I'm willing to try it monk… just not too hard ok?" Monk gave a smile and leaned over giving her the gentlest hug he could. Which brought him to tears, " I can hug my little girl again!" they laughed but the mystery question was still un answered, Mai looked over to the papers that Ayako had shown her.

" I would love to become Mai Takigawa…" this made them have a larger group hug. An it left smiles on their faces. Although Mai still wished to live on her own in her apartment. She was glad to be adopted and have parents.

Over at the SPR office, a different scenario was unfolding, Yasu was busy doing the paper work for Mai as she was still on vacation. He didn't mind it really but he couldn't understand on how Mai could cope with Naru's constant nagging for tea's. He knew they was both in love with each other, but too dense about it. Although he didn't know about Naru's confession the other night.

The door opened and looking up revealing 2 officers that walked in, Yasu stood up and gave a bow greeting them, " Welcome to SPR, is there anything I can help you with Officers?" They looked over to Yasu and gave a bow back. "We are looking for a -" they was cut off by Naru walking out of his office. " I'm the owner of SPR, please come this way if you wish to speak to me."

They shook their heads, "There won't be any need for that, We are just looking for a Miss. Taniyama, is she here?" They both shook their heads, what would the police want with Mai? Did she finally decide to press charges against that bastard of an ex?

"She's currently taking time off work as on the last case we was on she received some injuries, can I ask what this is about officer?" Naru spoke, Just as the officer was about to speak, the office door opened up again revealing Mai, Ayako and Monk, looking at the people in the room confused.

"Erm… Naru? There not here for the charges that are being pressed against us are they?" spoke the blonde monk, the officer raised his eye brow then Mai realised what they was doing there. "Officer Scott, its been a while…" The man nodded and walked over to Mai placing a hand on her shoulder. " It has, and I'll be honest with you kid.. You look like crap."

Giving a slight chuckle she nodded, " I feel a lot better than what I did a few days ago, can I ask on the reason why you decided to drop by my work place?" Everyone in the room looked to them confused. The man now named as Scott looked to Mai with uncomforting eye's. " its about your mothers case." widening her chocolate brown eye's she took his hand and barged threw everyone to Naru's office. " Naru I'm borrowing it for a bit, I'll make you some tea afterwards!"

Everyone just looked to each other again as Mai and the officer disappeared behind the door.

**Inside the office **

Mai sat on Naru's desk and looked down at the floor, " its been 3 years, tell me you found something that will lead to putting the bastard that did this in jail.." Scott leaned back on the wall his muscular arms crossed watching the girl, thinking back to 5 years ago, this girl had suffered so much. " a detective from Osaka came into our department a week ago and wanted to close some old case files that went cold. He came across your mothers case and apparently they've found new forensic information."

Mai looked to the man, " that's… great, so my mothers murderer will be caught right?" Scott pulled his hat off and placed it underneath his arm, " Hopefully Mai, I want to catch this man just as much as you want them caught. Our parents was best friends, I saw the suffering you went threw. An I know it still hurts, which comes down to another question… Are you still dating Hibiki?" Mai's head turned to the side. " No, I broke up with him a week ago. Although I don't think he's acknowledged it yet."

Raising his eye brow, " He put them bruises on your body didn't he? I warned you not to go with him Mai, why did you? And don't pull that bullshit on me where he was the only one supporting you. You could have stayed at our place up until you got out on your feet." Mai shook a little, he was right, " I loved him Scott, I really did, and then.. He turned on me. I'm ashamed of it, I'm ashamed for being weak, I'm suffering from depression and stress at the moment. Although, I had some big news today about my college entrance and … I'm being adopted! So that's cheered me up a little. It's also cheered me up seeing you again." Scott handed her a business card and smiled, " there's my privet number, if you ever need to chat, or go out and catch up. Let me know, now I think your boss would like his office back." Mai chuckled she knew that Naru would be right about now wanting to barge in and ask for an explination.

Scott turned around to Mai before opening the door, " Oh and also… tell them, about your past ok? If there that dear to you, like I can see it in you, then they will not judge you ok?" Mai blinked a little and nodded understanding.

Opening the door and walking out of the office, Scott went to his partner placing back his cap on. " We will be off now, and Mai we will be in contact with you, also remember if you have any information regarding this matter, let me know immediately." Mai nodded and the officers left.

Mai was about to go into the kitchen when she felt a hand grab hers, spinning her around Naru looked at her with a stern face. " What was all that about!" with his sharp tone, Mai held her head, trying not to think about the abusive relationship she had with her ex. "I… can't tell you, not just yet… "

With that she ragged her hand back and went into the kitchen to make them all tea.

Woop chapter 8! Ooooh Mai's got a secret she's kept? An she's friends with a cop!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	9. cheering Mai up

Chapter 9

Later that night Mai was sat in her apartment looking at the photo of herself with her mother, Next to it was the medication she was suppose to take, again she had skipped out on her anti-depression tablets. She only took them when someone was around to remind her about them, She knew they was there, she knew she had to take them, but in her mind she kept thinking she didn't need them.

"They've re-opened your case mama, I hope the person that did it rots for the rest of their lives" taking a deep sigh she laid back on the sofa and closed her eye's.

**Dreamland**

**Mai opened her eye's to see the dark void, it had been a while since she had come to this place, was this her own doing again, hearing small footsteps behind her, she turned around expecting to see Gene, but instead she saw a younger version of herself, around the age of 13. "wait… no.. I don't want to see this please…" closing her eye's trying to get away from it, but when she re-opened them, gene was stood there blinking. **

"**Mai? Are you ok? Your shaking!" Mai looked to him and instantly jumped forward gripping onto his shirt trying not to let tears out. "I… I thought I would… I would have to see that awful memory again." giving a sad smile he wrapped his arms gently around the girls waist and stroked her back. " I'm sorry Mai, you will have to re-live it one day, it will be very important" shaking her head, her whole body was shaking. " but I can't Gene! Only you knows about my past, and I don't want to…" **

**Gene sighed and just held her close, " You will need to tell my idiotic brother at some point, I know your not ready at the moment for any close type of relationship with him after what Hibiki did to you, but you will need to let him in some day. Allow him to protect you and keep you safe, allow him to love you" taking in a deep shaking breath Mai looked up to Gene seeing his blue eye's, " I just.. I can't, I'm so weak and stupid… I got myself into all this trouble and I don't even know where to start to get out of it…" **

**Gene pulled away from Mai " You first need to start taking that medication Ayako left for you. It will help relieve you from at least some of the depression your in, now do not deny it, me and you have a special connection and I can feel what ever your feeling. Second, you need to talk to someone about this Mai, they will want to know the real truth on how your mother died… and third, remember your always loved." **

**Taking another deep breath, allowing her chest to rise up and down, she looked to the boy and nodded, he was right, but how would she be able to explain to them about what happened. She had only just been adopted earlier that day. Springing something like this on Ayako would probably hurt her. She didn't want anymore people feeling hurt because of her. **

" **you need to go now Mai, there's someone knocking at your door. Making sure you check to see who is there before answering it, Hibiki is still out there, and not behind bars where he should be." Spoke up the raven haired boy. Mai nodded and closed her eye's feeling the familiar tug going back to the real world. **

Opening her soft chocolate brown eye's, the light hitting was like John's holy water on a vampire, it burned. Even if she had to get up coping with it.

Walking over to the door looking out of the little eye hole, she saw Naru standing there, Why would he be standing outside her apartment. "Naru?" She opened the door and he just looked to her with them icy blue eye's of his. " Mai, can we talk?" The girl nodded and stepped aside allowing the teen to come into her apartment.

She closed the door and locked it after, it had become a habit after they had changed her locks, just incase Hibiki DID! Come back. " would you like some tea?" Naru just shook his head, Mai could have sworn he must have been sick cause this was the famous NARSASSIT! That just turned down tea!.

He walked over to the balcony window and stared out for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and spoke, " I'm sorry Mai," giving a confused look, she blinked 3 times, " What are you talking about Naru, you don't have anything to apologise for." "Your mother, I… got a little curious this afternoon after that officer stopped by the office and with you acting strange… I know I should have just come and asked you first but I didn't want to hurt you. You know how I feel about you Mai."

Mai nodded, and sat down on the sofa, legs crossed Indian style and leaning forward onto her good arm. " yeah, but what do you mean you got cu- wait I don't even have to ask that question, you did a back ground check on me didn't you?" Naru nodded and walked closer he knelt down in front of the girl. " why didn't you tell us your mother had been… murdered?" he didn't even like the way he said that word, he hated the word to a passion. Mai just looked away, her heart had skipped a beat, she didn't know if she was ready yet to talk about this.

" I didn't want any sympathy Naru, its one of the reasons why I kept being an orphan a secret from you all up until the Urado case, which is when I couldn't hid it anymore after monk kept pestering my about letting someone know where I was at home." Taking a sigh, Mai sat back with a finger rubbing the bridge of her nose. " do you know who did it?" Asked the curious raven haired boy, Mai shook her head and looked down sadly, " No, that's why Scott came into the office today, they've found some new information about the case and going to investigate it further. Which I'm happy about, because I want to know who did it and I hope they die a horrible death."

Naru just held his tea looking down at his reflection, this girl in front of him has been suffering all her life, and wanted to keep on suffering alone, he thought back to Gene's death, and his funeral, he had been the same until he began to accept people to help him. Now he wanted to do the same for the Mai.

Placing the cup down on the glass coffee table, he saw Mai looking outside the window, he stood up and walked up behind her gently wrapping arms around her shoulders, holding her close. Mai had stiffened in his arms, " N..Naru… y..you know I…"

"I'm so sorry Mai, I'm so sorry for everything, you suffered the loss of your parents alone, you've suffered endless painful nights alone, you've done everything alone and I never once helped you like you've helped me."

Mai looked down to the ground, and used her right hand gripping onto his arm, she didn't know whether she felt safe in his arms or uncomfortable, no one had held her like this since her mother passed away. The gentleness, the protection, as all the emotions went threw her, tears began falling out of her eye's, she had been strong for so long, and now being held in Naru's arms, she was breaking.

Naru felt his hand going from dry to damp, looking over Mai's shoulder he saw tears falling down them creamy white cheeks, turning her around he lifted up her chin. "I'm … so weak Naru, I accepted the abusive relationship I had with Hibiki cause I felt like I owed him, I'm crying, almost every day now. An to top it all off, my mothers case, I just can't keep it all in.." Shaking his head, he placed a hand to her right cheek and gently wipped away her tears but then held her close rubbing her long black hair.

"Its ok Mai, your not weak, you're the most strongest person I know, you've had to deal with pain after pain, your hearts been broken over and over. An each time you've been strong threw them, its ok to cry, crying isn't a sign of weakness, it just means you've been strong for far too long." gripping onto his black shirt, she cried into his chest, falling down onto her knees bring him with her. The moon light shone threw the window as he let Mai cry all night up until she fell asleep.

**The nest day . . . **

The sunlight shone threw the window as the black haired girl opened up her large swollen red eye's, "Damn it's too bright," She was about to roll over in her bed when the smell of someone cooking was in the kitchen, sitting up looking over to the left side of her bedroom, hanging over the chair was a black suit jacket, raising an eye brow it then hit her, Naru had come round the night before and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Looking down at the bed sheets, she remembered the words that he had said. _"Its ok Mai, your not weak, you're the most strongest person I know, you've had to deal with pain after pain, your hearts been broken over and over. An each time you've been strong threw them, its ok to cry, crying isn't a sign of weakness, it just means you've been strong for far too long" _He had been so soft and gentle when he held her, not even Hibiki had done that when her mother had been killed. The door opened and revealed Naru his hair was a little messy, his shirt sleeves rolled up with an red apron tied around his waste. A white tea towel slapped over his shoulder, " Morning Mai, I was about to come wake you. Breakfast is ready." Mai gave a small smile. She pushed off the blankets and stood up out of bed, she was still dressed in the clothing she wore the night before.

'_he didn't change me, an didn't call one of the girls to change me. Does that he means he respects me as a woman?' _Mai walked out of her bedroom following Naru to the kitchen. On the table she saw 2 plates full of bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and toast. Next to the plates sat 2 glasses of orange juice. "You didn't have to do this for me Naru…" he pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"I wanted to do it for you Mai, my cooking might be rubbish though" Raising her eye brow, she took a bite of it, her brown eye's lit up like a child on Christmas day. "It's.. really good. Thank you, I appreciate this.." she began eating some more of it as Naru sat down and smiled to her. "It's like you haven't eaten in days…" Mai suddenly blushed and slowed down on her eating sitting back. She swallowed what ever she was chewing and took in a deep sigh.

"I'll be truthful with you Naru, that depression Ayako said I had and was meant to be getting better right?" Naru just nodded, but Mai shook her head, " I've been falling even deeper into it… and I can't pull myself out." she leaned forward placing her forehead into her good hand, her bangs sticking out at odd angels and her eye's helped deep sadness in them. Naru reached his hand over and took Mai's into his gently, he stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Mai, you can always come and talk to me, I'm not only your boss, but I'm also your friend. I know … I confessed my feelings to you, and I will wait up until you are ready for another relationship. I know your heart will be closed off to accepting love from anyone at this moment. I watched Lin and Madoka go threw the same thing. I care about you too much to ignore you and allow you to keep going into this depression."

Mai held her right hand over her heart, taking a deep shaking breath, her small pink petit lips formed into a smile, as her left hand curled into his lacing her fingers into his. "thank you Naru, thank you so much for everything. In truth, I want to … be with you, I have done since I met you, my heart beats so fast when I'm with you. Last night when you held me, I didn't feel scared, I felt safe." he pulled her hand towards his lips and gave it a gentle kiss then allowed her to have it back smiling.

" we will take it slow ok? I wont do anything that you don't want me to." Giving a small nod they soon finished up breakfast and Naru took the dirty dishes beginning to wash them. "You don't have to clean as well Naru, shouldn't you be getting to the office?" giving a small chuckle he shook his head. "I told Lin I was taking the day off, To cancel any clients we had for today. Why don't I take you out somewhere?"

Mai couldn't help but feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, and nodded, " alright, but I need to get a shower and changed first ok?" he nodded. "And there is some extra clothing for you too, the girls wont have thrown them away because I kept them in a special place. No before you say they never belonged to Hibiki" She walked out of the kitchen into her bedroom, opening up the wardrob and opened up a secret compartment.

Naru walked in behind her, there, laying at the back of the wardrobe was a few male clothing wrapped In plastic to keep any dust or bad smells off the, Mai pulled out some jeans and a white t-shirt. "Sorry there not dark but I think they will fit you nicely." Naru nodded taking them, " I took a shower earlier, hope you don't mind you go get ready ok?"

15 minutes Later, Mai came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a yellow studded skater belt. She went over and sat in front of her mirror bringing out the hair dryer, but what shocked her was Naru's appearance, she turned around seeing him sitting on the bed in the clothing, giving a smile and nod of approvel. " How do they fit?"

Naru stretched his legs out, " Like a glove, can I ask… who's they was?" Mai nodded "they belonged to my father, I kept them for a momento since they fit you nicely and I have no use for them, please.. Keep them." he stood up and walked over to the desk picking up the hair dryer, and brush, "May I?"

Turning her head back to the mirror she nodded, he began to dry her hair, he was gentle while doing it and when he accidently caught her hair in a not he apologised, but she just kept saying she barely felt it.

It didn't take too long for Mai's hair to dry, once he was finished he unplugged the hairdryer and placed it on top of the desk, "I miss your old hair you know," she tilted her head back looking up to him, " You mean the colour?" He nodded and she gave a small smile, " Me too, I only dyed it because I was forced too. I've been thinking about asking Ayako on if she could strip hair colour."

He nodded understanding, and then Mai placed in the straightners, Naru held his hand out and she allowed him to straighten her hair. Once finished, he then placed the top half of Mai's hair up in a small clip, while the bottom half laid against her back, her bangs swayed to the left side just so you could see enough of her chocolate brown eyes.

"its lovely Naru thank you, but how do you know how to do hair by the way?" giving a chuckle, "I'm smart Mai," she gave him a gentle slap, "Alright, my mother she kept asking me to do her hair all the time and I got accustomed to doing it," With that they stood up, placed their wallets and keys in their pockets and headed out of the door.

The sun was shining brightly, it was only 11.30am, with it being a Saturday kids was out on their bikes, family's going for outings, Mai had wondered where Naru was taking them. Apparently the place wasn't far so.

Looking down to her left hand, Naru was holding it gently, he didn't even look or feel ashamed of holding it, wearing the white T-shirt it brought out his blue eye's a lot more. Which at this time being didn't look as cold or icy, they looked filled with happiness. Coming to a stop at the traffic lights, Naru raised his free hand, " you see that tall building just across the street Mai?" She looked over to where he was pointing and saw the tallest building in Shibuya, giving a slight nod.

"Yeah," he gave a smile to her, "where we are going is right next to it."

The light soon switched from red to green indicating that people could cross the road, they began walking further taking a left. Mai's eye's soon widened, why would Naru bring her here? It didn't seem like a normal person would, she turned back to him making sure that Gene wasn't possessing him. Nope, it was still the same Naru, she then looked back in front of her.

The writing on the gates was in a bright gold colour, her smile went even wider as it read.

' **SHIBUYA AMUZEMENT PARK' **

This was certinatly going to be a very good day.

Woop chapter 9 aint Naru a sweet heart deep down, and! He's wearing WHITE! A WHITE T-SHIRT! I think hell froze over!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	10. Love one step at a time

Chapter 10

Mai's PoV

The sun was at its highest peak in the day, and I couldn't believe it, here I'm sat in an amuzement park with Naru! Of all people. For the past few day's he's been slowly helping me threw my problems, and he's still telling me his feelings, but my hearts still not really accepting them yet, I think it's because I still need time around him, I know deep in my heart that I feel the same way about him, I told him earlier that morning and he even mentioned that we could take it slow.

I never thought that any guy could be so kind and caring towards me, I thought I was destined to be with an abusive arsehole for all my life, but Naru's different. He's so gentle when he holds my hand, his eye's are so kind. Right now were sat outside a small coffee shop inside the park and we've been telling each other about our childhoods.

I can't believe it! Naru actually use to play pranks on people along with Gene, I mean I could understand Gene doing it! But Naru!

End of PoV

Mai couldn't help but Laugh as Naru was explaining one of the pranks he pulled on Lin as he was a kid. "And he ran a mile thinking it was a real dead rat!" Mai had to hold her ribs, she was laughing so hard tears was running out of her eye's. " Lin's scared of RATS! Oh my god! He can handle spirits but not small little Rats?"

Naru nodded, he had calmed down from his laughing fit and sat back taking a sip of his cream soda. Soon enough Mai had calmed down as she took a sip of her own Cream Soda, " I can't believe it, you was actually a little shit as a child." Naru just grinned, and nodded, "what did you think I did? Play with an chemistry set?" Mai placed a finger to her chin thinking. " No, more like played with your child like ghost hunting kit." he looked at her a little stunned and again they burst out laughing.

People who pasted them thought they was either on crack or a cute couple. "Alright Mai spill, I've told you about mine…" Mai's chuckles came to a stop slowly and sat back thinking. " Hmmm well that officer that came into the office the other day, I've known him ever since I was around the age of 5," Naru looked a little jealous but Mai held up her hands, " No no, don't get jealous, he's basically an older brother to me, our parents had been best friends since high school." Giving a small O with his lips Mai then continued to explain.

"Anyway, we was having a small bbq in the back garden, my father was still alive at that time, its most likely one of my only memories I can remember with my father. Anyway, it was really warm that day, we had the swimming pool out and also water guns, but what the parents failed to note was that the guns could change the directions on which way the water comes out." she gave a small chuckle, " Anyway my mother was sat next to her friend, and I had been pointing the gun towards Scott, all the parents was shouting for me to get them but when I pulled the trigger." she began laughing a little harder, " my mother was the one to get soaked! Oh they chased me and scott around the garden for around an hour before throwing us into the pool"

Naru looked to Mai, and began laughing again "that's totally like you! You and Yasu was always pulling pranks around the office." Mai nodded and crossed her legs, " hey! It was all his idea I just got dragged into the plans some how." she picked up her drink and began ducking the straw in and out. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to my childhood, no worries, endless playing, not a care in the world." Naru watched her closely. " yeah I know what you mean, but then if you went back to your childhood… you wouldn't have me there."

Mai thought about it, then nodded "that is true, and I wouldn't be having an awesome time right now if you wasn't here. Your making it all happen for me." that just placed an even larger grin on his face. Raising her left eye brow, "alright macho don't get too cocky, you skipped out on the flowers and chocolate" that caused him to frown a little but then they both laughed once more.

On the other side of the park Ayako and Monk was spending the day together, Ayako had dragged the poor man to the park for a day of relaxation and fun. Ayako was having a real blast with it but Monk didn't look so good, the red haired Miko had dragged him on all the fast spinning rides and he was looking a little green in the face.

"I told you not to eat that extra large burrito this morning but you wouldn't listen to me Monk!" he raised an eye brow as he leaned against one of the stands, " Maybe if you didn't force me on all them fast rides one after another then I wouldn't be feeling so shitty, least your having a good time though."

Ayako nodded but slowed down and sighed, " yeah but my mind keeps wandering back to Mai, she still looked rather depressed yesterday." this caught the mans attention "Yeah she did, even with passing her college entrance exams and us announcing that we was adopting her. Think of anything we can do to cheer her up."

Suddenly Ayako gave out a small gasp and hid behind a stall, Monk was about to ask why but she pointed over to the little coffee shop across from them, Mai and Naru was laughing having a good time, Naru was gently holding Mai's hand over the table as Mai leaned in taking a sip out of her drink. This caused both the older adults to smile, " Leave it up to Naru to cheer her up. I suppose we shouldn't go over and ruin there little date." spoke the red haired Miko, she looked back to Monk who was gripping onto the stall looking a little pissed, " he better not take any advantage over my little girl!"

WHACK! Ayako hit monk over the head with her purse of doom, he rubbed the newly forming lump. "Leave them be, I'm sure Naru wont hurt her. Have you seen on how much he cares?" giving a slight nod Monk had to agree with her.

**Same day 4.45pm **

The park had announced it was shutting in 15 minutes for the day, Naru had taken Mai onto most of the rides, threw the mirror maze and haunted house. With each and every one of them Mai's smile grew larger and larger. She seemed to have gone back to her old cheerfulness which was good. Its how he preferred her.

But soon enough they knew that the day must end at some point, so he began walking her back to the apartment building. Holding hands along the way when Mai noticed something in the park. "Naru, I want to show you something ok?" he looked down at the black haired girl and nodded curious on what she was going on about.

Mai pulled on his arm as she began jogging threw Shibuya central park, it looked like she was taking him threw the dead end of it all, "Mai there's nothing here." suddenly letting his hand go, she knelt down to a part of an hedge that seemed greener than the other parts. Giving it a slight pull it revealed a hole for at least a person to crawl threw. Mai then crawled threw the hole, giving a little ouch squeal from her wrist hurting a little.

Naru waited for Mai to come back out but when she didn't he got worried. "Mai? .. Are you ok?" she popped her head out, "I'm fine what are you waiting for come on!" rolling his eye's he laid down and army crawled threw the hole.

Once getting threw he stood up and began brushing off the dirt from his clothing, " Mai seriously, you need to sto-" he didn't say anything when Mai grabbed his face and forced him to look up. His eye's widened and gasped at the sight. Every where there was blue roses, going from where they was stood up to where a fountain was in the middle, a small stone bench was sat in front of the fountain, and going down the middle was a small olden path. Mai stepped in front of him placing her hands behind her back and gave a slight lean forward.

"what do you think?" she gave a smile, he looked to her, "how in the world did you ever find such a beautiful place?" Mai chuckled as she took his hand walked him up to the bench, sitting down there was something engraved next to her fingers, trailing her left index finger over it. " it was my parents secret meeting place. My mother showed it to me when I was 10. It was so beautiful and amazing that I ended up using it for my own. Every time I feel lonely and want to speak with my mum, I come here. Its where I feel most closer and secure to her."

Naru gave a smile and knelt down in front of the girl. " it's wonderful, I've never seen a garden like it. Its so beautiful… just like you." Mai's head snapped towards him as she blushed, he had just said she was beautiful,.. Leaning gently to the left he placed one of the blue roses into his fingers and gently plucked it. After he raised his arms up and held it in front of her.

" Mai Taniyama, I Oliver Davis pledge a solam oath to you, that I will always and forever love you and protect you from any danger. I will never hurt or leave you. I will go threw sand storms, blizzards and torrential rain for you. I love you Mai.. And like I said this morning I can wait for you to accept and hopefully one day be able to return my love." he spoke, his words was so beautiful, they filled her heart as she took the flower into her own hands.

"Naru, today I have had the most fun in the past 5 years, I never thought I'd get to spend a day like this ever again, but you made it happen. You've brought something back into my life that I never thought I'd gain again. Love, protection… feeling safe… most of all happiness. I do love you, from the bottom of my heart I do… but… I want to take it slow ok?" Naru nodded and stood up walking behind her.

A second later, Mai felt a cold chain around her neck, looking down she saw a silver celtic cross around her neck, she looked up and he smiled. " But Naru! This is your favourite Neckla-" " No buts Mai, its now yours, it's a symbol of my love and promise. It will watch over you the nights that I'm not there to." she placed her hand over the necklace she could feel his warm still on it. She could feel his heart and soul in it, " I will take care of it Naru. I promise.." he then held his hand out to her, " I would love to stay here more but I heard that little squeal of pain earlier, time for your medication. And then I think I deserve some of that lovely tea of yours" She laughed and took his hand.

"Your mean you tea-loving jerk." he chuckled as they left the park, heading back to Mai's apartment.

After getting threw the door Mai walked straight into the kitchen placing the kettle onto the stove bringing out 2 cups, Naru walked to the kitchen counter and took out a glass filling it with water holding out Mai's medication. "Here, take it love" Mai gave a sigh and took the pills and swallowed them. She then took a sip of the water, " I'm going to kill Ayako for even prescribing me that stuff. Its awful!" he couldn't help but laugh, as she went back to making Tea.

" so is the office busy tomorrow?" Naru leaned against the counter, trying to think. " not a clue, since I didn't go in today I wouldn't know, I suppose its best to give Lin a call but… I'm too tired to. You've worn me out!" Mai's mouth dropped open. "I've worn YOU! Out! More like the other way around!" he raised his right eye brow to her, " excuse me but you're the one who wanted to take that last lovely side trip on the way back."

Giving a smile she reached and touched the cross that was now hanging around her neck, " yeah that's true… and I'm glad you came with me. Mother will have been happy too knowing that I'm in the care of someone so lovely."

She walked over to him and leaned up on her tip toes giving him a gentle soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled as she walked back over as the kettle began whistling holding where her lips had been. " really Naru thank you for today." he smiled more, " your welcome love. Many more days will follow that will be better than this one. Just one step at a time ok" Mai nodded handing him his drink. " Yeah, one step at a time I can handle."

He took a sip of the tea, Rose Tea, his current new favourite flavour. " you make the best tea ever" giving a blush they spent the next hour and half watching a movie. Naru was laid sideways on the sofa with Mai in between his legs leaning her head on his right shoulder. They laughed every so often at the funny parts. As the credits began to come up onto the screen, Naru looked down to Mai, she had fallen asleep.

The girl had looked so adorable, and Naru didn't want to move her, so he just shifted a little more easier onto the sofa to where they was both laying down, placing the blanket from the back of the sofa over them and soon enough Naru fell asleep himself from the soft breathing the girl in his arms gave out. They sounded like a lullaby, an like that they slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Woop chapter 10 done! A cute little Mai and Naru chapter! Hope you loved it! Will Ayako and monk take parental mode a little seriously on Mai? What will Hibiki do now that Mai's gone to Naru? Oh don't worry there will be more of Hibiki showing his face in upcoming chapters! But for now lets stick with the lovely romance of the new couple!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	11. SHOCKING TRUTH!

Chapter 11

A week had past since Naru took Mai out for the day and he had kept doing it, taking a random day off or just taking her out for lunch or a nice evening meal. Mai had kept protesting about the bill wanting to pay her share but Naru wouldn't allow it. It was his way of showing that this is how a man should treat a lady.

Not only that but everyone in the SPR had noticed a change in not only Mai but Naru as well, he had started coming into the office in a black suit and white shirt! Or even Red at some point. The first day he had walked in, everyone dropped their cups to the floor as he was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Lin had also asked where his necklace had gone but that had been answered when Mai walked in later that day wearing it.

At this current point in time Mai was sat at her desk in the office she had begged Naru to let her come back to work as she was bored out of her head at home, Rhythm was at her coffee shop, Masako and Ayako had work so there was no one to hang out with. So being at work allowed her freedom from going insane at home. The girl had even brought in some of her study books and while she wasn't doing anything she was studying them.

Lin walked out of his office seeing Mai on her small toushiba laptop taking notes from one of the study books she had, Mai would be starting college in 2 weeks and he was amazed the girl wanted to get such a head start on the work. He had gone into the kitchen and came back out placing a roasting hot coffee on the table.

Mai looked up with her chocolate brown eye's thanking him, she took it and took a sip allowing the hot liquid to sooth her throat, "thanks Lin, just what I needed," He gave her one of his rare smiles sitting in the chair just in front of the desk. " your welcome Mai-san, how are you feeling today?" she sat back on the chair running a hand threw her long black straight hair. Naru had straightened her hair for her that morning again after stopping over at her apartment the night before.

"I'm feeling great actually, I didn't think I would ever have this feeling again." He nodded knowing he was mentioning about the abuse, " that is good, I take it as it's all Noll's doing right?" giving a small shy smile she nodded placing her hand over the celtic cross that hung from her slender neck. " I'm surprised he gave you that" Mai looked up to Lin curious " I know, I knew it was his favourite.." Lin nodded, so Mai knew the value of it. He picked up one of her exercise books and skimmed threw it. " is there something bothering you Lin?" asked the girl.

He gave a sigh and laid the book back down in his place, before he could answer, the theme song to pretty rhythm began going off, Mai blushed and looked to Lin he nodded for her to answer it. "Hello? Hey scott…" she went picking up her coffee, "Yeah I'm doing fine," as they chatted Lin noticed something change in her, her voice got sadder until SMASH! Mai was sat there her eye's was widened.

Naru rushed out of his office seeing Mai on the phone and the coffee cup broken on the floor, " A…are you sure?" Naru walked over to her, and began cleaning up the mess. What ever caused her to drop the cup must be bad as both boys was worried. "I'll be down at the station in 20 minutes….bye." she hung up the phone.

Naru watched the girl sit there, she was shaking with her head down, "What's wrong Mai?" she placed a hand to her heart where the cross was, " t…they've got some information for me about my mothers case.. it's the break they've been looking for in order to find the person who's done it." she stood up and began tidying up her books but Lin stopped her. " Naru you go with her. I'll see to all this ok and drop your things off by your apartment later." Mai nodded and Naru took out a set of keys handing a small one to Lin.

The Chinese man raised his eye brow, " when did you have a key to Mai-sans apartment?" Naru gave a smile, "Since 2 days ago," he held his hand out for the girl and she gladly took it. Picking up her bag he hoisted it over his shoulder. With that they left the office.

20 minutes later…

Mai and Naru was sat in a small interrogation room at the police station, he held her hand worried about the girl. Looking around it was just like any other police station you'd go to, small black metal table, a desk lamp at the side, a window to the far right. A tape recorder in the middle of the room.

Soon enough the door opened to reveal officer Scott and his partner, holding a brown file in one hand and a coffee in the other, walking over to the table he placed the coffee in front of Mai and looked to Naru. " Sorry Mate, didn't expect Mai to bring anyone" Naru shook his head. "No it's fine," Mai just stared at the coffee, she looked like a shy timid girl, who had been told off for spilling milk. Scott sat down across the table from them, and placed the case file gently on the table trying not to make the girl any more scared than what she was.

"Mai?" she looked up to Scott, who held sympathy in his eye's, she knew that she was not going to like this information, she had a gut feeling on it. " just tell me Scott, I've waited 5 years for this information please don't make me wait any longer." he nodded and sat back running a hand threw his short black hair. " Alright, the forensic team took another look at the weapon that was used against you and your mother. It turns out there was 3 sets of blood on it, your mothers… yours… and the killers." Mai closed her eye's trying to remember that night. She didn't want to, she was trying to push the images out, her eye's snapped open, " I remember… why did I even forget it… I fought back with the killer… " he nodded " Yeah, the wound to your stomach and defensive wounds you had indicated you fought back."

Naru looked to Mai, she was in the room when her mother was murdered! She was going to be murdered when she was only 13! Why wasn't there any of this information when he researched it? Must have tried to cover it up for her.

" do you know who's blood it was?" Scott nodded and took out a sheet of paper and placed it in front of her, Mai's eye's widened as she covered her mouth, no, why! Why him! Of all people! Naru looked to Scott, " do you know where he is at the moment?"

Scott sighed looking down, he shook his head, " unfortunately when we went to his house he wasn't there, we currently have 2 units on the look out for him." the raven haired, blue eye'd boy slammed his fist on the table, " JUST 2 UNITS! Do you know what this man did to Mai for the past year?"

Mai jumped out of her seat and knelt down on the floor holding her hands over her ears, "Please Naru calm down…" he looked over to the girl, quickly he retracted his actions, " I'm sorry Mai.." but when she didn't answer he stood up and knelt down at the side of her, Mai was crying, gently wrapping his arms around the girl and brought her into a protective hug he looked back up to officer Scott. "Please, could you do everything you can. I don't think she can take much more of this…" Scott nodded and stood up, collecting the case file from the desk with the abandoned cup of coffee.

"Don't worry Mate, I will do everything in my power, I'm going to even join the search myself. That bastard will not get away with this. Mai…" she turned her head to her childhood friend, he walked over and knelt down in front of her. "this is going to be a very hard question to answer, but… once we do catch him and it goes to trial… do you think you can, testify against him?" biting her bottom left lip, she looked to Naru, " I can.. If your there with me Naru…" Naru nodded and looked to Scott. "thank you, I'll take her straight home"

After another few minutes Mai collected herself and with the help of Naru she stood up from her position, and they began heading off to Mai's apartment.

After a slow 30 minute walk, they finally reached the apartment, but what shocked them was the door had been broken into, Naru held Mai back and slowly opened the door. Naru walked in and looked around, everything had been more or less destroyed, but it seemed like no one was there anymore. "Mai… its ok it's safe." Mai walked in, she couldn't believe it, why would someone do this? Everything she owned, her TV was against the wall with a large hole in it, the sofa was torn to shreds, pictures smashed against the walls.

The kitchen had plates smashed on the floor along with cups and glasses, cutlery all over the sides, and it carried on all the way up to Mai's bedroom, that was it, that's what broke Mai, she collapsed to her knees and broke down. Naru went and knelt next to her holding her closely. "I'll fix this all up for you.." Mai shook her head, " no I can't accept anything else off you Naru, you've already done so much for me…" a knock on the door indicated someone was there, turning around Lin and Madoka was there in shock at the apartment.

They had come to drop off Mai's school things from the office, Madoka rushed straight to Mai taking her to the side as the men began to clean up the apartment.

"Do you think it was him?" Lin asked quietly to Naru, and he nodded, " yeah.. Mai's not safe here…. Even if I stayed with her." it took a good 3 hours to clean everything up, throw everything away that was destroyed, the only things that survived was a few cups, and some of her clothing. The chair was ok, it seemed to have missed the poor abuse of the burglar.

What was strange was nothing valuable was taken. It was just trashed as if someone was trying to send a warning.

Both men looked over to the girls, Madoka had finally calmed Mai down to the point where she was able to speak, Naru walked over and knelt down in front of her, " Mai, can you do me a favour for a while?" she looked to him, and gave a nod curious on the favour, " I want you to stay with either me and Lin, or at Monks place. Do you think you could do that?"

Mai looked around at the apartment that had been her home for the past 5 years, she had nothing left, her eye's held that depressive look again, she turned back to Naru " I think… I'd like to stay with Ayako for a bit, but… I'm worried about Rhythm, if he knows that I'm friends with her and knows she lives in the same building…." Madoka grinned a little, " oh you don't have to worry about her, she seems to be getting along fine with Yasu. I'll have him stay at her place for a while." Mai nodded and Lin called Ayako up.

Not long after a hysterical Ayako and Monk rushed into the apartment and hugged Mai close, " come on sweetie, lets get you out of here ok? I have some spare things at my place for you." Mai nodded and took Ayako's hand looking back to Naru. "Naru… thank you, for everything." He nodded and watched them leave. Once they had gone, he phoned officer Scott up and told him about the situation. Scott said he will have an under cover officer watching over Mai and her friend Rhythm up until the man was caught.

Naru took one last look at poor abused Apartment. "Hibiki, if I find you first I will rip your fucking throat apart" closing the door to the apartment, he left with Lin and Madoka.

Woop chapter 11 done, kinda short I know but I wanna keep going with this a little longer. If you haven't figured out who the murder is yet then the next chapter will cleat it all up!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90 over and out!


	12. over the edge

Chapter 12

It had only been one day since Mai was stopping at Ayako and Monks place, she hadn't bothered moving from the sofa, she slept and studied there, she came to the table for food every now and again, Ayako had forced her to take the medication she had prescribed the young girl weeks ago. She had found out Mai hadn't been taking them by the amount that was in the bottle, the others might have seemed daft enough to believe her but Ayako was a medical doctor and she wasn't stupid.

Currently Ayako and Monk was both out at work and Mai was cuddled up on the sofa, she hadn't changed from her nightwear into normal clothing, she didn't feel like going out at all, she didn't feel like seeing anyone. She knew Hibiki was still out there, she knew he would be coming after her. She now understood on why Hibiki had stayed by her side for the past 5 years.

"He wanted to finish me off one of these days… I still remember that day clearly in my head…"

Closing her eye's she laid her head back…

_**5 years ago **_

_**A 13 year old Mai and her mother had just been out for a day of shopping, summer holidays was in full bloom and since each of them either had work or school, they thought it was time for a well deserved bonding. In their arms was at least 3 shopping bags each in the other they was walking down the street holding hands. **_

_**The older woman with her long brunette hair smiled down at her daughter, she had the same chocolate brown eye's, her figure was that of a modals. Her face was so gentle and angelic, "Enjoy our little shopping trip Mai?" the teenager nodded as she held the bag close to her, " I did, we got so many cute outfits!" the older woman chuckled and let go of the girls hand and wrapped her arm around Mai's shoulder. " I bet Scott would love to see you in them." Mai's eye's widened and blushed, her mother chuckled catching the girl out. **_

"_**Mama! Don't say that! Were only friends! And I'm pretty sure the guys gay." the older Taniyama thought about it and nodded, " yeah that might be true, but doesn't mean he can't give his opinion about you in them outfits. You never know there might be one lucky guy out there that will sweep my daughter off her feet!" Mai's face went a little more red, her mother was always like this, she wanted to see her daughter married off to a nice man that could provide and love her. **_

" _**Maybe one day in the future, but for now I want to stay single and get crammed down on my school work! I'll never be able to follow in your footsteps mama if I'm not smart and graceful!" the older woman looked down to her daughter. " You want to become a modal? How come sweetie?" **_

_**Mai placed her hands in the mini skirt pocket she had "Because, everyone who sees you mama always smiles, and you seem to be able to bring happiness and their dreams come true. I want to be able to make people smile and be happy as well." **_

_**Miss. Taniyama nodded, she did have a good point, " well Mai, I know you are very good with your music, and people can express their emotions a lot better threw singing than they can modelling. Why don't you try going for that instead?" **_

_**Both girls looked to each other and chuckled a little until Miss. Taniyama looked behind her, she had noticed a small BMW Following them for a while, and she began getting concerned for her daughters safety. Looking at what street they was on, they still had at least another 15 minutes walk before getting home. **_

_**She took Mai's hand and began taking a short cut threw Shibuya central park, "Where we going Mama?" the woman just smiled down to her, " I fancy a different route home sweetie, when we get in I will make you my special rose tea ok?" Mai's eye's widened happy and nodded "OK!" as they kept walking, the sun began setting, but they didn't even make it to the end of the park when a guy walked out from behind the fence holding a knife, his face was covered with a balaclava. **_

"_**Well well, two pretty ladies out on a lovely night coming home from shopping," Mai got scared, she gripped onto her mothers hand a littler tighter, "Just leave us be and go home, you don't want to do anything your going to regret" Miss. Taniyama's voice was gentle but strong trying to convince the boy that it was the wrong thing to do. **_

_**Soon enough he backed them into a corner, Miss. Taniyama was stood in front of Mai protecting her, " Just leave us be please, we've done nothing wrong." the boy just grinned, " Hand over the girl and I wont hurt you then." Mai's eye's widened, and she felt her mothers arms wrap around her even tighter. " NO! leave my daughter out of this! She's just a child" **_

_**Another man stepped out from behind him " what's taking so long? Oh.. Not willing to give her up are you Lisa Taniyama? But the daughter of a model would make me a hell of a lot of cash on the sex market" ( I'll just call them males 1 and male 2, the male 1 is the one with the knife) Lisa shielded Mai, she looked down at the girl, she was terrified. Lisa had to some how get Mai out of this situation even if it meant her own death. **_

_**Striking forward Lisa punched the first Male, and then kicked the second one in the crown point. While they staggered, Lisa grabbed Mai and pushed her going towards the fence " GO MAI! RUN!" Mai shook her head, tears running down her face, " I can't! I can't leave you Mama!" Male number got up behind Mai and grabbed her ramming the knife in her stomach as far as he could, The sharp pain caused her shock that she couldn't even scream, he pulled the knife back out and she fell to her knees. "MAI!" the 1**__**st**__** male then ran forward to Lisa, and they began struggling, he kicked her in the left leg and elbowed her in the jaw. She dropped to the floor instantly, blood trickling down her mouth, she tried to crawl over to her daughter who was beginning to bleed to death. "Mai! Are you ok? MAI!" the man never let her though, he grabbed the woman and flipped her over, " I'll teach you to hit me bitch!" he began to visiously beat the woman to near death. He then smirked and looked over to Mai who had been helplessly watching. **_

"_**Say goodbye to Mama!" He brought the knife down and it went straight threw the womans chest. "MAMA!" Mai used what ever strength she had, one of the guys had already ran off after hearing the sirens, Mai tackled the man to the ground and began fighting with him, she had managed to wound him with the same knife causing a scar going down his neck in a diagonal way. But once that was done the cops had showed up and she passed out, the boy had managed to run off with everything they owned. **_

_**The police had managed to get Mai to a hospital but Lisa Taniyama was pronounced dead on sight. **_

**Present**

Mai had snapped her eye's open she didn't want to remember any more, looking over at the kitchen counter she saw it a way to stop everything. Biting her bottom lip she knew what she had to do…. To keep the people she loved safe.

**30 minutes later **

Ayako and Monk walked threw the door chatting, Monk complaining about something rubbing the back of his head, where he normally gets hit by Ayako. They had brought home take out for Mai thinking she might at least be hungry once they got back.

The apartment seemed a little quite. Monk went into the kitchen to get out plates and the Shrine Maiden walked into the living room seeing Mai asleep, and a empty glass of water on the table. Thinking nothing of it she walked over and knelt down next to the girl and gently shook her, "Mai sweetie… were home" When Mai wouldn't wake she gave a harder shake, but the girl just wouldn't respond or even open her eye's.

Mai also seemed pale, and her forehead was clammy, Ayako quickly went into doctor mode and checked for a pulse, but when she barely found one she widened. "MONK CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" looking around trying to keep calm she spotted it, picking up an empty bottle from the ground. Reading the label it read '_**dosulepin, 15mg tablets' **_

Monk rushed in to see Ayako throwing the empty bottle across the room and turning Mai onto her side. "Ayako it's on its way what's wrong?" he soon turned around as Ayako was sticking her finger down Mai's throat trying to make the girl be sick. "Go get my medical bag now!" nodding to the instructions, he quickly ran into the bedroom for Ayako's bag. Mai had thrown up onto Ayako's jeans and carpet, but the woman didn't seem bothered.

Monk was getting extremely worried now as Ayako took out a small plastic tube and placed it down the girls throat she then picked out some activated charcol and began pumping it into the girls stomach.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Monk nodded, " yeah, Ayako explain please, what are you doing, what's wrong with Mai?" once the black charcol had finished going into the girl she brought the tube out throwing it across the room, making sure Mai was still on her side. " whats wrong? She's fucking overdosed herself! I knew I should have taken day off work!" Tears was falling down her face, as Mai had thrown up again, black chalk and medication had spilled everywhere.

Checking the girls pulse it seemed to have gotten a little stronger as there was a pounding at the door, Monk went and let in the paramedics, they quickly strapped her up to a board as one of them was asking questions, " STOP ASKING AND GET HER TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL QUICKLY! She's over dosed on dosulepin 15 mg, I've given her the activated charcol but she still needs immediate medical treatment!"

The paramedics nodded and quickly rushed Mai into the ambulance, where the paramedics kept trying to make Mai throw up. "Monk go with them, I need to get changed quickly" spoke the woman man she was scary when she was angry. Monk ran to the ambulance getting in, Mai looked awful, one of the paramedics had her hooked up to an IV, and holding a sick bucket, while the other was trying to make her constantly throw up. The poor Monk wanted to kick the shit out of them for forcing the girl to throw up acid stomach and tablets. But he knew if they didn't Mai would be dead.

Ayako had changed from her jeans into a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, she ran downstairs grabbing her keys and jumped into her red VW Polo and began speeding on the way to the hospital when she spotted Naru and Lin talking outside of the SPR office, stopping the guys looked to her, as they was about to speak all she could say was, " GET TO THE HOPSITAL!" with that she drove off, that could only mean one thing, Mai…. Jumping into the van they followed the woman.

2 hours Later, Mai was stable but still in the danger zone, she had taken in total 20 anti-depressant tablets all at once, at 15mg each basically meaning if Ayako had gotten there any later, they would be planning Mai's funeral.

Currently the whole of SPR was sat around Mai's bed. Ayako was blaming it on herself for not being home watching Mai after what had occurred the day before. Naru was blaming himself for not staying by her to protect her, Monk was blaming himself, basically everyone carried the guilt on their shoulder

No one dared to speak, the only thing that spoke was the heart monitor machine telling them that Mai was still alive. Infact no one seemed to know what to say or how to speak, they had all been devastated that Mai had done this,

Ayako looked over at Mai's face, it had took a full hour to successfully pump the medication out of the girls stomach, at this current moment, she just looked like she was sleeping. Not a care in the world, Lin stood up and walked over to the door, "I'm going to get us some coffee, it looks like it's going to be a long night for all of us." Monk stood up and walked with him, " I'll come with you Lin, there's 7 of us." The Chinese Man nodded and walked out of the room with Monk.

John was giving silent pray's to god for Mai to wake up as soon as possible, Masako and Rhythm had been holding each others hand praying in their own way for the girl.

Yasu had been trying to make some good jokes up to lighten the mood but it wasn't even cheering himself up let alone the others in the room.

Naru on the other hand, was completely pissed off at himself, he should have seen Mai wavering to this, after everything that happened yesterday pushed Mai off the cliff and went all down hill from there. He was gently holding her cold hand, trying to warm it up. He wanted to cry, looking at her chest, the celtic cross laid there, to him… he had broken the promise he made to keep the girl safe. How stupid he felt.

Yes this was going to be one long night.

_/_

_**Woop chapter 12 done! Hope you all liked it, wow! Its even making me curious on what's going to happen in the next chapter! **_

_**Stay tuned and for more! **_

_**Curedream90 over and out! **_


	13. sisters and kidnapped!

Chapter 13

Looking outside, rain poured down on the window of a small hospital room, lonelness was all that filled it, the whole are could be felt from the person that was sat in the bedroom. Looking down to the bed, the young black haired girl still hadn't woken up, she had been cleared from the danger zone earlier that morning but they just couldn't understand on why the girl wasn't waking up.

The male gently held her hand slouching over her bed "Please Mai wake up soon… I love you"

_**Mai's dreamland **_

_**Mai was drifting in the dark void, she had been there for what seemed like an eternity drifting along. There was no sound, no smell no sense of direction, her eye's was open as she just floated. Every so often her heart ached as it seemed like someone was talking about her. **_

"_**this is the end I see? Am I dead? Am I in hell for the life I did, for the sin I created when I took them pills?" giving a slight sigh she sat up in a Indian style sitting position. She knew that she wasn't in hell, slowly the sound of footsteps was being heard. But the girl didn't both to move. **_

_**As the footsteps got louder, she reconised them, Gene he knelt down to Mai placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mai…" She looked up to him, dark circles underneath his eye's. She remembered that he still had a connection with Naru and them dark circles indicated that Naru hadn't slept at all. **_

"_**Mai, there's someone here who wishes to speak with you…" She looked as he moved away, her eye's widened. She slowly stood up, it wasn't possible was it? "Mai sweetie.. It's been a long time." Tears filled Mai's eye's. it was her, " Mama…" she ran forward and wrapped her arms around the womans waist, this gave Gene a bit of a smile as the two women embraced each other. "But how?" the woman pulled away from Mai but what happened next shocked Mai. **_

_**The woman brought her hand back and slapped the girl across the cheek, Mai held the red stinging mark from what her mother had done. "But… why?" Lisa Taniyama held sadness in her eye's. " How dare you try to throw your life away Mai, I've seen them people who love and want to protect you. If it wasn't for that young woman you'd be dead right now!" **_

_**Holding her head down hanging, that's what the slap was for, she suddenly noticed water dripping to the floor and was embraced again, " I gave my life up so you could keep on living, I know what you had witnessed must have been hard for you, I know the abuse you've been threw must have been dreadful… but you have to keep on living sweetie, there are such nice people out there who wish to keep you in their lives because they love you." Lisa then placed a hand on the girls chest where the celtic cross was hanging from. "He loves you more than anything, he's been sat beside your bed for the past 3 days with no sleep, as you can see on his brothers expression." Mai turned towards Gene, he looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. **_

_**Mai let go of her mother and ran over to Gene hugging him, "I'm so so sorry Gene, I just couldn't handle it anymore, I wanted to protect everyone from Hibiki…. I thought if I was no longer then he wouldn't go after anyone." Gene just wrapped his arms around the girl placing his chin on top of her head. **_

"_**Don't be silly Mai, I forgive you. I just want you to promise me nothing like this will ever happen again. Talk to someone, my idiotic brother, Ayako, Monk… even Rhythm." This caused the older woman to look at them. **_

"_**did you just say Rhythm? What's her last name?" Mai began thinking "Aiyama I think. Why?" the older woman held tears in her eye's. " She's around 2 years older than you right?" Mai nodded curious to all these questions. "Mother, what's going on?" **_

"_**Mai there's something I never told you… 2 years before you was born, I had been pregnant with another child, but I was young and we didn't think we could support the baby. I was just starting out as a model and your father as a singer. So we…gave her up for adoption." Mai's eye's widened, "and her name was Rhythm," Mai's mouth dropped. Rhythm was her older sister? So that explains on why the girl seemed so much like her. "I have an older sister?" **_

_**The woman nodded "Now sweetie, its time for you to go back, that lovely young Oliver Davis is waiting for you," Mai nodded and gave the woman one last hug, "I love you Mama, I will make sure Hibki is put behind bars for what he did to our family. I promise…" the woman nodded "Alright sweetie." Mai closed her eye's and everything light up the woman began walking towards the light. " We will meet again sweetie when your time comes, but for now, enjoy and treasure life. Live it to the fullest. Get married, and give me lots of grand children to be proud of." that caused the young girl to blush and Gene to giggle. "She's right Mai I want lots of nieces and nephews!" **_

_**Mai felt the familiar tug going back to the real world. **_

Naru felt the girls hand moving and looked up to her angelic face, her eye's twitched a few times before they opened to see the pure white room, but quickly closed again from the brightness. "MAI!"

She scrunched her eye's up from the noise, "Not…so loud…" she felt him hold her hand closer to his heart, and turned her head to see the boy, but what he didn't expect was small tears flooding out of her eye's. " I'm so sorry Naru…" he just leaned over the bed and held her in a small hug. " your ok now Mai, your ok, please.. Don't ever do that again. I thought I lost you." wrapping her other arm around him he pulled her up into a sitting position and they both cried for the next 15 minutes.

Once they had calmed down Mai just sat there looking to him, she placed a gentle hand on his face. " you need to get some sleep Naru, you look awful." he just couldn't help but give a smile. "I will do soon, but tell me why you did it." looking down to the white sheets taking a deep breath. " I thought, if I was gone, none of you would be in danger. An I wouldn't have to lose anyone else I loved."

Shaking his head he made her look to him, leaning in close, "I won't allow that to happen. I promise love…" he leaned closer and brushed his lips gentle onto hers giving her the most softest but passionate kiss.

Wrapping there arms around each other she deepened the kiss, not knowing the door opened, once they heard a small cough behind Naru they broke and looked blushing, the whole SPR gang was stood there. Grinning they gave Mai a hug. A lecture and smiled more, but Mai noticed someone wasn't there. "wh..where's Rhythm?" they looked around and also noticed Yasu wasn't there either.

"They must be grabbing us some drinks why?" Monk answered, "I .. was able to speak to my mother. She told me… that Rhythm is my older sister." they heard a small thump outside the room, Masako opened the door seeing Rhythm looking shocked. "Y…you found out?" spoke the girl.

Mai nodded, "Wait you knew Rhythm?" asked John, Rhythm sighed as she walked in and sat down on a chair. "When Mai first walked into my coffee shop and told me her name, when I was younger I was told I was the daughter to Lisa Taniyama but she couldn't abort me she was only 17 so she gave me up to a nice family. Which I grew to love. When I hit 13 they told me about my true family and I just smiled saying I would look for them.

But when I heard on the news about Lisa Taniyama murdered in Shibuya central park 5 years ago, I was devastated, I thought I would never get to meet them, I thought Mai had been killed as well. Then when Mai walked into my Coffee shop I knew I still had my biological sister. So I just kept it a secret until now." Mai looked over to her older sister, "But why keep it a secret?" Rhythm gave a deep sigh running a hand threw her orange locks, "Because I saw the depression and pain you was in. An I thought you might not have been able to handle it at that time. I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm sorry you had to find out this way Mai.." Shaking her head Mai told Rhythm to come give her a hug and the siblings held each other.

Ayako looked to Monk and they both nodded, "Well then, we can't adopted one Taniyama and not the other, what do you say Rhythm?" Rhythm looked over to them. "Do you really Mean it?" they nodded. " Sisters together stay together, Now Mai, after the events that have happened, I managed to talk to the doctor and he's not going to keep you in under that suicidal clinic so long as you promise to see a therapist ok?"

The black haired girl nodded agreeing to it, she just wanted to go home with her family and boyfriend that she loved so much. "alright I promise, when can I go home?" Ayako smiled and picked up the chart, "Well it seems you've been cleared from the danger zone after that little episode you had, but I think keeping you over night for observation would be best ok?" the girl nodded again agreeing and sat back, they all chatted. Laughing.

Mai felt a heavy head on her shoulder looking down Naru had fallen asleep she just scooted over and let him sleep next to her. Everyone thought this was cute. Ayako stood up and stretched, " alright sweetie, it's time for us all to leave, Naru can stay the night with you ok?" Mai nodded and looked down brushing some of Naru's hair out of his face.

"that's fine with me, oh and before you all go I want to say something to you all."

They looked to her, as she closed her eye's smiling, " I love you." that brought most of them to tears and they gave her one more hug. "We love you too Mai, we will be back in the morning," Spoke Masako and she nodded and gave one last look to her sister Rhythm. Her heart almost felt whole again.

**4 hours later **

It was 10pm Mai had been sat with Naru's head on her lap looking out of the window. She loved on how soft and gentle he was, his hair felt like soft gentle fur of a cat. When suddenly the door opened, thinking it was a nurse coming into check on her she didn't even look.

But her eye's widened when she felt a hand wrap around her mouth with a cloth, wait that smell, her eye's began getting heavy and her body fell limp into the mans arms. The man then lifted her out of the bed, and placed all the wiring on Naru to give a steady rhythm so no one could detect that the girl would be missing.

**Next morning 7.30**

Naru woke up to the bed being cold and attached to Mai's heart monitor machine and pulse detector. He also noticed that Mai was missing, panicing he threw off the wires causing an alarm which the doctor and a few nurses ran into the room. Naru held his head, he felt drowsy and his head was pounding,.

"what the! Young man where is Miss. Taniyama!" Naru looked to the doctor "if I knew that I wouldn't be sat here!" he tried to stand up but his body was weak and luckly the doctor caught him before he hit the floor. " Take a sample of his blood! I think he might have been drugged!" as all this was happening Naru's mind was on Mai, where was she? What happened last night?

As the SPR gang pulled up to the hospital, there was a police car outside, and doctors looking around the hospital, Ayako went up to the desk, "is there anything wrong?!" the receptionist looked to the woman, she knew them coming in every day to visit Mai.

"Last night Mai Taniyama went missing from her room, and young Mr. Shibuya was drugged." that caused everyone standing at the desk to look at each other. " And you don't have any of this on CCTV?" asked the older Chinese man. "The police are currently checking them now while a officer Scott is currently talking to Mr. Shibuya."

They ran off away from the desk ignoring the shouting from the receptionist, heading up to Mai's room. Once the door was slammed open they saw Naru sitting on the edge of the bed, looking extremely pissed off. "Naru we heard.." he turned to them, " then get out there and start fucking searching!"

Naru looked outside the window. " Mai… where did they take you?"

**Across town at a western style mansion **

Mai began to stir from her sleep, her vision was a little blurred, but she knew she wasn't at the hospital anymore, she couldn't hear the annoying beeping from the heart monitor. Where was she? "N..naru?" a man smirked and walked in front of her. " sorry babe, but Naru's not here." Her eye's widened, she knew that voice. "H…hibiki?"

He smirked and gently ran his fingers down her cheek, "Yes babe, it's me. How do you like being back here in my presence?" she took a deep gulp and looked to him she tried squinting to get a better vision but she couldn't, her vision was too blurred. " sorry, the knock out drug I used on you will blur your vision for a while, it should be ok within an hour." " Fuck you Hibiki! Let me go!" she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair, but each movement she gave, they cut deeper into the skin.

"Sorry babe, but that won't happen, your mine and mine alone. Mr. Oliver Davis should be in a panic right now. I've been watching you closely, ever since your mother died 5 years ago, I still remember when you scared my throat, and quite frankly I'm still very pissed about that." he raised his hand and slapped her. " you deserved it! You murdered my mother!" SLAP her cheek was getting redder and redder with each strike.

" you always had a foul mouth on you Mai, but you do still have the perfect body to be placed onto the sex market, I think… I'll take my time here with you before we fly out and sell you off to make me lots of money." Mai stiffened, no, this wasn't happening. "Naru will find me, he'll save me!" she heard him laugh, "He wont, he will never find you Mai." he leaned forward and licked her neck all the way up to her ear. And spoke, " because, you belong to me."

_/_

_**Woop chapter 13 done! Hibiki's kidnapped Mai! Naru got drugged! What sex market? Rhythm is Mai's sister! what's going to happen in the next chapter! **_

_**Stay tuned and for more! **_

_**Curedream90 over and out! **_


	14. blinded by hate

Chapter 14

2 days, it had been 2 long days since Mai was kidnapped from the hospital, it had been posted all over the news, showed on the front page of every newspaper in town, everyone was on the look out for the poor young girl that had disappeared.

Naru was constantly out in the city driving around searching for the girl, he was not giving up, he was always interviewing and asking questions. The young girl could be anywhere in Tokyo, no… she could be anywhere in japan if the kidnapper thought Tokyo wasn't safe to keep her captive. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, it was tearing him apart.

The others was also helping out in the search they was worried, but none of them had refused to acknowledge if the girl was dead.

On the other side of town, Mai had been placed in a dark daunting room, handcuffed to the bed post, she had suffered multiple beatings, her hospital gown she had been in, had been replaced with some sweat pants and a t-shirt, her hair was slicked back and greesy, she looked pale from the lack of food and hydration. Every so often Hibiki would come into the room to talk to her, but it always ended up with him beating her.

The door to the room opened up, Mai winced from the light, being locked up in a dark room had messed with her vision. She was scared, from what he told her, he had planned on allowing men to have there ways with her. The grin on his face indicated that he was ready to set his plan into motion.

"How is the princess today?" she gave him a ice cold stare like Naru does, god she's spent too much time with the Narsassit. He knelt down close to the bed " Get away from me Hibiki, I don't want to be near you!" he laughed and stood up pinning her down on the bed. "Oh you'll want to be near me soon enough Mai."

She brought her knee up into his ribs giving a grunt he slammed his fist down into her face. " you little bitch!" he hit her again, and again. But her cries in the house for help was hopeless, no one was in the house to save her.

Across town the members of SPR minus Mai, was all sat down, they had no idea on where the girl was. Ayako was sat in monks arms shaking, she wanted Mai back home safe with her family. Rhythm was in Yasu's arms praying that Mai would not be found dead, she had just been reunited with her last blood living relative. Madoka was sat on Mai's desk with Lin behind her, and Naru he was sat in the chair, his head hanging low. No one knew what to do or say, they had searched every inch of the house. Masako and John still hadn't arrived back yet from their search of the town.

A knock came from the door, and a woman walked in, it was Mrs. James, Ayako shot up. "what the hell are you doing here? Come to press more charges against us?" the woman stood there and shook her head. "No, I haven't could you please hear me out? I want to help, especially after the way my husband and son have been treating you all." Naru stood up and allowed the woman to sit down, " what makes you think you'll be able to help us Mrs. James?"

The woman looked to Naru, " my husband isn't what he seems, he's actually a very violent man, and I think my son's been taking after his habits. When I first met Mai back when you came to investigate my house. I didn't know she was my sons girlfriend, but after seeing the events and when my son came to visit that day I put the wounds and my son together figuring it out.

I had wanted to come and talk to you a lot earlier but my husband caught wind of me and …." she gripped onto her arms, Ayako noticed this and knelt down in front of the woman, she pulled up the woman's sleeve. " He beat you didn't he?" Mrs. James nodded, " we own another house just on the outskirts of town, I know what Hibiki did to that poor girls mother.

Lisa Taniyama was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen when I was young, everyone wanted to be like her. Famous, beautiful, loved, and she didn't care about the money, she gave it all away to charity so long as she had her daughter near her. She had lost her husband to cancer when Mai was just 4. Maybe… Hibiki is there with the young girl." They looked to the woman, this might be the break they needed, Naru stood up and looked over to the men, " the guys come with me, Mrs. James you stay here, you'll be protected." they nodded listening to the instructions.

John and Masako had been notifed on the situation, Naru had asked John to go back to the office with Masako and make sure that Mr. James didn't turn up there and attack the women.

Mrs. James had given them directions towards the house on the outskirts of town, Lin was in the drivers seat, with Naru in the passenger, Yasu and Monk was in the back. Lin was driving over the speed limit, making cars in front or at the side of them, weary and even some almost crashed. The police caught wind of this and began chasing them down, but that did not make Lin stop.

Back inside the mansion, Mai was curled up her sweatpants had been tossed to the side her t-shirt had been ripped open, her face was tear stained, the bed lifted up as Hibki smirked pulling on his jeans, "I'll bring you a birth control pill, I don't want any little brats running around." "JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" he looked to her with hard eye's, grabbing a knife from the side. He began to slowly walk up to her. She tried backing up to the wall but there was little place where she could go, the handcuffs was limiting her movement. " I just gave you a nice time, and that's all you can say to me? Your worse than any other bitch I've fucked."

Mai shook her head, " No, please just stay away from me Hibiki" he knelt up on the bed and leaned in closer "Unfortunatly the damage has been done Mai," he pressed the tip of the knife against her stomach, he looked down already seeing the former scar he placed on her body 5 years ago, he pressed a little deeper drawing blood, she shook her head, her body began shaking causing the knife to go in a zig zag, causing a wound to go bigger on her stomach. " If you beg, I might kill you faster, that way you won't have to feel any pain."

Mai's legs retracted and kicked him off her with what ever little strength she had left. She knew it was a bad thing to do because he jumped on top of her and brought the knife down, she was quick to dodge it the first time but she then was stabbed in the shoulder, letting out a loud scream it hurt, it felt like he had stabbed her right threw the bone he then raised his arm and slashed down on her left eye, closing it tightly blood ran down her eye going down dropping off her chin.

The door downstairs had slammed open the small group of SPR had made there way, just as they had came in the scream was heard, Naru shot his head up to the stairs "MAI!" he ran forward a little trying to see where the scream came from. " NARU HELP M- AHHHH!" Naru didn't wait for anyone, he took off up the stairs with Lin and Monk trailing behind him, Yasu wasn't as fast as them so it took him a little longer.

Mai had been stabbed just below her ribs, just above her old scar creating a T shape, " you useless bitch DIE!" he brought the knife down one last time going straight for her heart when the door slammed open and Naru tackled him out of the way, the knife flung across the room.

Naru punched the man, and held him by the throat, Hibiki just smirked looking to him "what you going to do kill me?" Naru was so focused on harming the man that he didn't notice that Lin had took off his jacket and went to help the girl "MAI STAY WITH US!" Naru turned to see Mai she looked so damaged beyond repair.

Monk had found some rope and tied up Hibiki while Yasu was calling an ambulance, straight after he also called the police, which the cops turned up faster because they had been chasing Lins van all the way to the house. Naru went to Mai's side, Lin was trying to calm the bleeding down "Naru look for a key to get these cuffs off her wrists!"

He began looking for the key when Mai's voice spoke, " Don't touch me! Please get off me!" Lin looked to the poor girl, " Mai if I let the pressure go, you'll bleed to death!" Mai shook her head, "No no no! just let me go! I don't want to be touched!" she began struggling against Lin's hands. He knew why but they had to keep her settled.

The paramedics came, luckly one of them was a female and she managed to Calm Mai down, it just looked like she was really afraid of Men. They soon got her out of there and to the hospital where they gave emergency treatment for the girl.

**2 hours later **

The whole of SPR was waiting for the results on their youngest member at the hospital, when they first saw the guy's and the amount of blood over Lin's shirt they had asummed the worst. Ayako and Rhythm had started crying, monk had held them both saying that Mai's a strong girl and will make it out of this ok.

Madoka was sat down on a chair, she felt like it was all her fault for not being able to help Mai.

Naru was feeling even worse, the words she had said when Lin was trying to help her ran threw his mind ' _don't touch me!' _would she say that to him also? Just the other day they had such a lovely moment.

Footsteps brought them all to look at Mai's hospital room door and opened it, the doctor came out and closed the door. Ayako stood in front of everyone "is she ok?" the doctor stood in front of them, she was a tall blonde, blue eyes, she could have easily been mistaken for Johns older sister. " She's very tramatic at the moment, she has stab wounds to both her shoulder and just below her ribs, none that is serious, her eye has been damaged, there maybe a possibility she could be either partially or fully blind in it. There will be a visible scar there also.

There is also signs of sexual assault, I highly recommend that the males in your group stay away from her until she is ready, I have already assigned her up for counselling." the doctor bowed to them, "I will be on my way, you can go in and see her, but like I said… the males might be best waiting a while before visiting her."

That had crushed Naru, he loved the girl deeply, and this woman was telling him to stay away, Masako nodded standing up, " we understand, thank you for everything you've done." the doctor nodded "I'll come back and check up on her later," with that the woman left, everyone looked to each other. Rhythm walked over to the door and gently knocked, she waited for an answer and walked into the room, Mai had her arm in a sling, wearing a hospital gown, fresh one at that. Her throat had been bandaged up from the abuse she took from the strangling, multiple bruises and scraps on her face, her left eye was bandaged up.

She looked up seeing her sister, Rhythm ran straight to the side of Mai's bed and brought her into a hug, " I… I thought I lost you!" Mai wrapped her good arm around the girl gripping onto the shirt tightly. " Rhythm….w..where's Naru?" Rhythm turned her head looking to the door, she knew Naru was still there. " he's right outside, but the doctor advised him not to come in…" Mai gripped her shirt tighter, "I want … to see him…" with that Naru walked into the room standing at the foot of the girls bed. He didn't like seeing Mai like this she looked so vulnerable. "Mai… I… "

Mai looked up to him, "Thank you… I knew you'd come… thank you so much… I.. I was so scared…" Rhythm felt Mai's nails dig into her skin, she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Mai… it's ok, Naru's not going to hurt you." Mai nodded " I know… " "Mai" This caused Mai to look at the man in front of her, her hero, her saviour. Before he could say anything else Mai beat him to it, "don't you dare start apologising to me Naru! You saved my life… if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be here, so please… don't apologise for anything… and … you probably won't even like me now anyway." she placed a hand to her wounded eye.

He walked to the side of her bed kneeling down, " how can you say I won't like you? Any scares that are left on your body after this will not put me off my feelings for you, I love you Mai, I will help you threw this, I'll be there when this goes to trial… so please… allow me to be there for you, I know its going to be hard for you, I know how much its going to make you suffer…"

Mai took a deep breath, she had kept her grip on Rhythm, but she let go slightly and nodded, " I … I want you here with me, I'm scared… and I appreciate what Lin did back at that house, I want him to know I don't hate him, I thank him for helping me."

With that the two spent the rest of the night with Mai, the others had decided to turn in for the night.

_/_

_**Woop chapter 14 done! Hibiki's finally been caught, Mai's been injured more worse than last time! Will she be able to see out of her eye again?! **_

_**Stay tuned and for more! **_

_**Curedream90 over and out! **_


	15. Welcome home Mai

Chapter 15

2 days had gone by and Mai was able to be released from the hospital under Ayako's care, she had slowly come around to people being around her especially men, she knew that the guy's in SPR would have never hurt her. Lin had been extra cautious with the girl, he also felt extremely guilty, this was the girl who had thought he hated her because of the different cultures.

She had thanked him deeply and said she owed him her life, but all he asked was that she just spent time with Madoka and her friends, people who loved her, it's the support she would need. She had asked including him and he nodded.

Mai had refused to stay home at Ayako's place while everyone was off working, fair enough she was still on vacation but she was bored out of her head, so she had strolled down to the office and was now currently sitting at her desk trying to figure out the filing system, getting stressed with only being able to see half of the paper because of her eye. Throwing the papers down on her desk she leaned back holding a hand over her left eye that was patched up. They said they wouldn't remove the bandage up until another 3 weeks, for the healing process.

Naru's door opened up and saw Mai, he walked over to the desk and began cleaning up the thrown down papers, "Mai… why don't you take off for the day?" she looked to him and sighed, " no because I'll be alone, and while I'm here, I have the company of you and Lin." Naru nodded understood on what she was talking about. He sat on her desk, looking over her wounds, they must be stressful restricting her from doing her job.

" have you heard anything about your mothers case yet?" Mai nodded and took a deep sigh, " yes, the trial is next week on Monday, Scott asked me again, if I had the courage to stand trial against Hibiki." she placed a hand over the cross on her neck, " can you?" Mai gave a deep breath and nodded, " I still stand by what I said, only if your there with me Naru, you and Lin, both of you have been by my side protecting me threw out this whole mess. I feel safer with both of you. D…do you think you could?" Naru nodded as Lin walked out of his office looking to them, " I would love to be there for it Mai, I want to be able to support you threw this."

Mai nodded, she wrapped her arm around her stomach, she still felt dirty and violated after what Hibiki did to her, she had felt embarrassed when Lin found her naked but he had thrown his coat over her to keep her privacy about what had happened. She appreciated him for that. The office door soon opened up and Madoka stood there, along with two older people behind her. "Mai?" Mai looked up to Madoka and gave a small smile. " Hey, oh who are your friends?"

Naru turned around, oh great why did they have to be here? "Olly!" the woman shouted and ran to him giving him the most biggest bear hug ever. His face quickly went from smiling to pissed off, "Mother what the hell are you doing here?" she let go of him and looked over the boy, " my olly, are you ok? You look pale and thin have you been eating? You seriously need to start looking after yourself, I've noticed that your not wearing black anymore but are you changing your underwear regually?" this caused Mai to try and hold in a laugh, this woman was his mother? Then the man that walked in behind her was her husband, Naru's father.

Naru groaned, "Mother! Not in my place of work ok? Now explain yourself why are you here?" she looked to him and roughed up his hair, " me and your father was coming here for a business trip and found out that Madoka was in the area so we decided to stop by but… your assistant" She looked to Mai, who looked away, knowing what the woman was indicating. "your Mai right? Madoka told me about what happened," Mai looked over to Madoka who had apologised look. "its ok Madoka, I'm fine…"

Naru's mother knelt down to the girl, "how about we go have a girls day out and let the men handle all the boring office work ok? "but Ma'am I ca-" that was it the woman grabbed Mai and Madoka walked out of the office, "have a nice day boys!"

With that the women left the office going out, Naru leaned against the desk smiling as his father walked over to them, " I can see why you like that young girl what did you say her last name was?" "Taniyama", Mr. Davis looked to his son, "she's the daughter of Lisa Taniyama? My, no wonder she looks exactly like her mother, I haven't seen Lisa since we was in high school."

Naru looked to his father, " what do you mean? you knew Mai's mother?" he nodded, and smiled ," yeah, she had said she always wanted children, but then she got offered a job with the top fashion company here in Japan, I told her to take it and that's when she met Mai's father, Kirito. He was a starting out singer, there was always coverage with media about them. An then it had been anounced 18 years ago that Lisa was pregnant, I saw her a few more times after that but, the devastating news I heard about Lisa 5 years ago."

Naru looked to his father, he had been stunned, but smiled and picked himself up, " I wonder what Lisa would think right now if she was still alive, my son and her daughter, she would probably be thinking when the hell are they going to give me grand children." Lin couldn't help but laugh as Naru went beetroot colour, "After what Mai just went threw I highly doubt that she would want anything like that any time soon…" spoke Naru, as he began walking to his office, " oh so your saying you would like to have sex with that young woman, do I have to give you the talk?"

Naru turned around and looked to his father, " perverted old man." Lin seriously couldn't keep in the laughter as Naru disappeared into his office.

With the girls, Naru's mother had dragged Mai all the way to the shopping Mai, Mai had constantly refused but the woman had dragged her into all the top high fashion shops, making Mai try on all the cute outfits in there, She had tried to get Madoka to help her protect but Madoka was enjoying it as much as Naru's mother.

"Please stop this! Why are you making me do this!" her face was red, but the woman smiled, " come on girl, were on a shopping trip! Don't you and your mother do this?" asked the woman, but when she didn't receive an answer both girls looked to Mai, looking down sitting on a chair, she was wearing some ¾ cargo pants with a blue checkered shirt.

"did… I say something wrong?" Mai sighed and shook her head, " how could you say something wrong when you didn't know? My mother died 5 years ago, I don't really have anyone to do stuff like girly day's out. The day she died, was a day like this, we had spent time together, shopping, ice cream and coffee. Then… that bastard.. Had us cornered in the park… and he killed her." she gripped onto her trousers, the woman went and knelt down.

" 5 years ago? Wait! Lisa Taniyama…" Mai nodded, " you're her daughter! Oh my god!" She hugged Mai holding her close, " I always wanted to meet my best friends daughter, I had heard so much about you over the phone with Li Li, Mai I'm so sorry…" Mai shook her head, "don't be, its ok, they've finally caught the killer. And I'm going to make sure he stays in jail for the rest of his life." Madoka placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, " your ex right?" Mai nodded, Luella just looked to Mai, the poor girl had been threw so much, she then noticed the cross around Mai's neck.

"that necklace," Mai placed her hand over it, " Naru gave it to me, said it would help me and keep me safe, I didn't want to take it at first, but he insisted…" Luella smiled, " that necklace belonged to Gene, he treasured that when we found out about Gene, Naru knows more about what your going threw than anyone else. For him to entrust you with that means he cares about you a lot. Gene had told him to give it to the person he loved the most, and that must be you…. Oh how Lisa would be thrilled… I can just imagine her right now, giving you both a lecture then trying to push you off to a bedroom for grand babies!"

Mai couldn't help but chuckle, " yeah, she and Gene told me in a dream I had a few day's ago" Luella widened, " wait? You can visit the astral plain?" Mai nodded and the woman thought, " your father use to be able to do that, you must have inherited his ability, he was a perfect medium at the time. My you're an extraordinary girl my son should be lucky to be with you."

Mai couldn't help but laugh a little more and placed a hand over her eye, "even though that…" Luella took the girl again, " Listen, it doesn't matter what you look like it all counts on the inner self, you are a lovely girl Mai, just like your mother, kind and caring, and Olly knows that, that's why he choose you rather than any other woman he's met. Really you should have more faith in yourself. Like I said Madoka told me about what happened over the past weeks, I know you've been in a bad relationship, but there are people like Madoka that can help you threw it." Madoka nodded agreeing with the woman. That's right Madoka had been in an abusive relationship before.

"Mine wasn't nearly as bad as your's Mai, but, I do know the sense of feeling lost and useless, the feeling where no one loved you up until Lin helped me out of it, I had to go threw and also the… you know.." Mai placed a hand on her stomach, where she still felt violated. "The rape, I know… I'm alright, I'm sorry I've made this day for you both depressing," both of them shook their heads and smiled making the girl stand up, " nah! Because we still have the rest of the afternoon ahead of us Mai!"

Rolling her eye's oh no, what has she gotten herself into?

Later that day Mai walked into Ayako's home with 5 shopping bags, she walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it, " two crazy women…. One long afternoon!" Ayako walked out of the kitchen seeing Mai and the bags, raising an eye brow, " have a nice day sweetie?" Mai raised her head a little, " if you concider spending it with Naru's crazy mother shopping then yeah it was brilliant… she reminds me… so much of my own mama," she sat up on the sofa looking to the floor.

"the long summer days, shopping, going to the park, talking about boys. I'm sorry Ayako you most likely don't want to hear it…" Ayako shook her head and sat down "I'm ok, I would love to hear about what your mother was like, would help me improve on how to be a mother to you. I'm new at it all." Mai just smiled and laid back " your doing fine, just wait till you actually have a new born running around Ayako, I hear you and Monk on a night time, Mrs. Jungle cat"

Ayako had gone as red as her hair, why that girl! But saw Mai's face, " you'll be able to allow something like that in at some point, you just have to get over this hurdle, we are all here for you, now how about some food?" Mai held her stomach and shook her head, "I was forced to eat a very large meal at a resturant by Luella and Madoka, they wouldn't let me leave! They've paid for everything! Trying to cheer me up I guess, I tried to pay them back but they classed it as every birthday and Christmas present that my parent's wasn't able to get me after they passed away! Luella also classed it as for not being there for my birth, she and my mother was best friends in high school."

Ayako smiled, " my, them women, well least you have a whole new wardrobe, oh and Monks finished with the guest bedroom for you, its officially your bedroom!" Mai lookd at the woman shocked, "Wait but! I was just going to-" Ayako shook her and smiled " shhh Mai your part of this family now, you have a place you can call home again. A place you will be able to feel safe, your not alone, you have everyone here." she took a hand out of her own pocket and handed Mai a small metal key, " for me?" Ayako nodded " this is your house, we don't expect you to pay any rent, just to chip in with the choirs ok?" Mai nodded and smiled hugging Ayako, A place where she could call home, a place where she felt loved and safe.

It seemed like her whole life had began to become a lot brighter, all she had to do now was testify against Hibiki and put him behind bars. She smiled and sat back on the sofa as Ayako stood up picking up the shopping bags, " lets go put these in your room, ok?" Mai nodded and smiled she stood up as well and followed Ayako upstairs.

Opening the door to the bedroom, with the sign saying 'Mai's room' they walked in and Ayako turned on the light, the walls was all painted a ocean blue colour, there was a double bed up to the right hand side wall, across the room was a mahogany wooden desk with a laptop on it, the laptop looked brand new, HP latest modal. At the bottom of the bed was a flat screen TV, on top of the bed was light ocean coloured sheets, and right up against the pillow Mai widened.

She walked over to the bed and picked up the stuffed bear, it was sandy coloured, with brown eye's that had a blue bow on it, "I…it's Andy!" she held the bear close, and Ayako smiled, "Naru was able to find it amongst your stuff back at your apartment, it looked a little torn up so I gave it a quick remake, I thought it would be important to you." Mai nodded and turned around to Ayako, " it is, it's the bear my mother made for me when I was born. Andy, I'm so happy to see you!" she gave the bear a quick kiss and smiled again. "thank you Ayako, I love it, I love the room." She nodded and quickly began putting mai's things away in the wardrobe.

"Your welcome Mai, your school stuff is in the desk," Mai fell back onto the bed as it caused her to bounce up a little, "Home, a family… friends…. Everything I dreamed of having, is true." this caused the older woman to smile more, as she finished placing the clothing away, "And now you can have new dreams coming, has there anything you have ever wanted to do?"

Mai sat up thinking about it, "sing… I've always wanted to sing. I made a promise, a long time ago, I would sing. Because I always wanted to make the people around me happy," Ayako nodded understanding, she smiled, " that is fine, I support you all the way with it."

With that the conversation lightened up even more better. And they spent the rest of the night bonding, like a mother and daughter would. When Monk got home, They forced him to make them some hot chocolate and they all watched a movie together that night.

_/_

_**Woop chapter 15 done! A nice little happy chapter! Hope you all liked it! **_

_**Stay tuned and for more! **_

_**Curedream90 over and out! **_


	16. A moment between mother and daughter

Chapter 16

_**Dreamland **_

_**Walking down the hallway of a familiar building, going into the small kitchenette, the young brunette smiled, in the main room sat her family, they had all come round for her birthday, god knows on how they knew, she hadn't told anyone. No matter on how may times they had tried to pry the information out of her. **_

_**She had finally gone from her black hair back to brunette, just the way she and her boyfriend liked it. Her eye's shined brightly being able to see out of both of them, although a small thin scar remained on her eye. But that didn't both her, she had people around her she loved. **_

_**Filling up the kettle she placed it on the stove until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, leaning back, closing her eye's "Alright Naru, the tea won't be long, but you have to go and wait in the main office for it ok?" he didn't answer, but he pushed her forward bending her over the counter, her eye's widened as she struggled to stand up, "Nar-" **_

_**She turned around, it wasn't Naru, her eye's widened seeing who it was, "No! NO!" she struggled against him as the scene changed, all her friends was laid In a dead hep on the floor, she was backed up into the corner of the room, her birthday cake was smashed against the floor. **_

_**Hibiki held up Naru and her eye's widened, Naru tried to reach out to tell her to run but, Hibiki snapped his neck sideways as the boy laid on the floor dead, Hibiki began walking forward with a knife held in one hand, and a 9mm pistol in the other, "which one should I kill you with first… Mai Taniyama!" she finally found her voice and screamed "NOOOOOO!" **_

Outside dreamland

Ayako heard Mai scream, she jumped up straight out of bed and into the young girls bedroom, the girl was thrashing about in bed, painfully she rushed over and tried to pin the girls arms against the bed, "Mai! MAI! YOU have to wake up! Its just a dream! MAI!"

Suddenly Mai shot up out of bed, tears was shown in her eye, as she clutched on to the woman crying into her chest. Ayako let out a deep breath she had been holding and held the girl close to her, Monk wasn't home that night as his band had a gig in the town next to them.

"Shhh it's ok Mai, I'm here, it was just a dream." she stroked the young black haired girls hair, After a while Mai soon unclutched herself from Ayako's top. "I..it felt … so real… I…" Ayako placed a hand on the girls cheeks softly and wiped away the tears that fell, "Its ok, no need to tell me if you can't and it will only bring up unpleasant memories," Mai just sat there, it was painful… the images of that dream played her mind.

" would you like me to get you some water sweetie?" giving out a slight nod Mai nodded, she needed to change her nightwear anyway due to the cold sweats she was having. Ayako left the room as Mai sat on the edge of her bed. Closing her good eye, it's been a week since everything had happened, meeting Naru's parent's, fully moving in with the Takigawa's, Even Yasu and her sister had hooked up.

Mai stood up and began to unbutton her pink flannel pj's, tomorrow… she would have to face him one last time tomorrow before she said her final goodbye's to him for good, and it scared her.. She knew she has to do what she needs to do in order to bring freedom to everyone she loves and to her heart.

Sliding off her bottoms she walked over to her closet to get out a fresh pair of nightwear, picking out some shorts and a short sleeved black t-shirt Naru left for her. Sitting back onto the bed, her head against the board of it. She couldn't even muster up a single wink of tiredness as she waited for her adoptive mother to come back with a glass of water.

Placing her good hand onto her bad eye, just 2 more weeks until she finds out if she will ever see out of that eye again. Mai was already looking at the negative solution of being blind in that eye. She had said countless of times to Naru that he could do better than herself, but every time she mentioned it, he would give her a light scolding and kiss her, then take the girl to lunch or somewhere to cheer her up.

The door cracked open and Ayako walked back in with a ice cold glass of water for Mai, sitting on the edge of the bed she handed the young girl the cold beverage. Mai took it without hesitation, although her hand was shaking a little, " take it slowly ok?" Mai nodded and took a slow small sip, then smiled placing a hand to her neck, "Thank you Ayako, your always there for me when I need waking up from a nightmare,"

Ayako smiled and placed a hand on the girls knee, " of course, I wouldn't just leave you to deal with it on your own, what kind of mother would I be then? I maybe still learning bu.." she was silenced when Mai placed the glass on the bedside table then laid down with her head on the womans lap, "Your doing just fine Ayako, just be the way you normally are ok? Don't change yourself for my sake, you're a natural at being who you are. I love coming home to you beating up monk for him bullying you, even though he's older"

Ayako blinked down to the girl, as Mai grinned, " I did a little digging and found out he's 3 years older than you, I guess I spend way to much time with Naru huh?" Ayako couldn't help but laugh, she ran a hand threw her daughters hair, "That I must say you do, but at least your accepting him into your life, normally it would have taken someone a longer time to allow another man in their life, but your stronger than them, if that had happened to me, I don't think I could not for a while. I envy you sometimes Mai, your strong, polite, and kind, the sweetest girl I've ever met, you have this way to slowly warm peoples hearts, I never did, I was such a rebel and bitch back when I was your age. My only friend was the tree I told you about a few cases back, but it's thanks to you for bringing this family together and bringing the friends with have."

Ayako stpped stroking the girls hair and looked down to her, " you're an angel, I swear" Mai couldn't help but smile, " you shouldn't swear in front of angels then, bad manners!" she couldn't help but chuckle at that last bit, which made Ayako laugh slightly, "Are you ready to go back to sleep?" asked the older red haired miko.

Mai gave out a small sigh, she closed her eye's but the images popped back up into her head, giving her head a small shake " I think I'll be awake for the rest of the night, I suppose I could study, but I don't want to disturb you sleeping," spoke Mai, Ayako shook her head, she laid Mai down on the bed and got in next to her.

Mai was confused about this, " Lets see if I can help with that…"

Ayako closed her eye's and was about to sing a lullaby when Mai widened, she had heard Ayako sing the last time and it wasn't pleasant to anyones eardrums. Mai placed a hand on the older womans shoulder, and took a deep breath,

' _**It has been so long since we have talked**_

_**I hope that things are still the same**_

_**hoping they will never change**_

_**cause what we had can't be replaced**_

_**don't let our memories fade away**_

_**keep me in your heart for always'**_

Ayako looked to the young girl, her voice was so soft and gentle, she didn't know Mai had such a lovely singing voice, it shocked her.

'_**You made me believe**_

_**that I can do almost anything**_

_**stood right by me**_

_**through the tears through everything'**_

_**I'll remember you,**_

_**and baby that's forever true**_

_**you're the one that I'll always miss**_

_**never thought it would feel like this**_

_**I'll be there for you, **_

_**no matter what you're goin' through**_

_**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**_

_**I'll remember you**_

Ayako found her eye's wanting to close, but she fought to keep them open, the way Mai was singing was as if she was trying to lull the woman to sleep, that would be so of Mai, not caring about her own wellbeing but wanting her to sleep.

_**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried**_

_**You'll always be the sun in my sky**_

_**It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday**_

_**Even though we go seprate ways**_

_**You made me believe**_

_**that I can do almost anything**_

_**You stood right by me**_

_**through the tears through everything**_

_**I'll remember yooooou,**_

_**and baby that's forever true**_

_**you're the one that I'll always miss**_

_**never thought it would feel like this**_

_**I'll be there for yooooou, **_

_**no matter what your goin' through**_

_**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**_

_**I'll remember you**_

_**If the day should come when you need someone**_

_**(you know that i'll follow)**_

_**I will be there**_

_**Don't ever let there**_

_**be a doubt in your mind **_

_**'cause I'll remember you, you**_

_**I'll remember you,**_

_**and baby that's forever true**_

_**you're the one that I'll always miss**_

_**never thought it would feel like this**_

_**I'll be there for you, **_

_**no matter what your goin' through**_

_**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**_

_**I'll remember you**_

_**Forever baby, I'll remember you**_

Mai finished the song, she turned to her side and saw Ayako was fast asleep, with a small smile upon her face, Ayako was sleeping peacefully, she yawned herself, remembering that singing always made her tired afterwards, which was one of the reasons on why she didn't want to really go into it as a career, she just wanted to sing to make everyone around her happy.

Sitting up slowly she pulled the blankets over her mothers shoulder a little higher, so the red haired miko wouldn't catch a cold, then laid back down beside her, "thank you… for being here with me tonight… mom…" closing her eye's, she finally fell into a peaceful slumber, holding hands with Ayako as they slept.

Monk came home in the morning to find his wife missing from the bedroom, he walked into Mai's room and saw them snuggled together, he just gave a smile and closed the door gently, heading downstairs to make both his girls breakfast.

Although Monk looked to the calander, his smile wouldn't last long, only a few more hours and they would be seeing the man that caused his daughter so much pain.

Today, was the day…

Of Hibiki James's Trail…

For the murder of Lisa Taniyama,

For the Attemptive murder of Mai Taniyama - Takigawa,

For the Sexual assault/physical and verbal assault of Mai Taniyama

For the Kidnapping of Mai Taniyama,

Today Monk was going to make sure he was sent to his rightful place, and make him stay there for the rest of his life.

Mai WILL! Be set free of this demon…

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Chapter 16 over and out!

I hope you all liked it sorry it took me so long to update! I was having a major writers block! I know this one is short and sweet but I wanted to get a mother daughter chapter in between Mai and Ayako, seems as though they don't spend enough time together!

The next chapter, THE TRIAL!

Will be uploaded as soon as possible! I hope you all look forward to it!

For now Curedream 90! Over and out!


	17. Finally Free

Chapter 17 - A free woman

Sitting down in the kitchen Monk was in a dark grey suit with his hair tied back in a neat fashion, but his face wasn't wearing the normal cheery smile he had, no his face had looked like lightning struck. Picking up the black coffee mug that was on the table, he took a small sip and sat backwards into the back of the chair, anger was built up inside of him, but also worry was there, he was worried about how his precious daughter was taking things, was she and his wife even awake yet? He had also been concerned when Ayako had text him the night before saying that Mai had woken up again from another nightmare.

Both of the adults had been trying to help Mai threw her re-accuring nightmares, Ayako knew it was only natural to have them after going threw and experiencing such trauma as what Mai had, But it still had the couple worried. Ayako had even taken extra measures to supervise the young girl when taking her medication.

Although that morning Monk wanted his girls to be as relaxed as they could, so he had gone out and bought breakfast in for them, he had also placed out Mai's morning medication of vitimans and her Anti-Depressant along with a few pain killers. Looking up at the clock, it was 8.30, the trial was at 11, and they had to be there for 10 to go other everything with the lawyer that Lin had brought in. She was one of the best lawyers in her field for young women like Mai.

Monk had also received a phone call the day before about his daughter, apparently another lawyer wanted to have a family meeting about something for Mai, She also wouldn't go into any details, but he had scheduled it for 5pm that evening. It was going to be a very busy day.

Again looking up at the clock only 5 minutes had passed, he wanted to let his girls sleep in a little longer but he knew what was awaiting for that day. Just as he stood up, loud banging was coming from upstairs and a door slamming shut. Along with more running after and knocking on the door shouting which could only be from his wife. "Mai! Are you ok! What's wrong! Mai!" with that he was quick on his feet rushing upstairs to where his wife was standing, red messy hair from the way she slept in her yellow pj's.

He leaned against the door and what could only be described as violent vomiting was on the other side. " What happened?" he asked concerned, in the calmest voice he could possibly muster. " I'm not sure, I woke up to see Mai sitting up looking pale, as I was about to ask her what was wrong, she shot straight off to the bathroom." was the woman's answer.

A sound of a flushing toilet could be heard and the door opened to Mai holding a glass off water, not looking her best, Ayako quickly went into doctor mode and felt the girls forehead, " You don't have a fever although you are a little clammy." Mai just shook her head taking a sip of the water, " I'm fine, most likely trial jitters on whats to come this morning. I just want this over with as fast as possible mom" Ayako was then taken back and looked to her husband, and then back to her daughter, she was shocked Mai must definatly be ill. " Hunni what happened to calling me Ayako?"

Mai looked to them and mustered up a smile, " so I'm not allowed to call you mom? Alright then, it'll just be you papa that gets that treatment!" Monk could only rush up and hug her " I have wanted to hear that from you for a while! My little girl finally said papa!" Ayako hit Monk over the head and then smiled to Mai.

"I'm happy, I was just shocked this makes me feel more like a mother to you hunni. Come, lets get some food down you and then we will get ready. The faster we get this trial over with the better." she spoke as gently as possible as if treading on thin ice. " I agree, I want that bastard to rot in jail for everything that he's done. An food sounds good at the moment I am rather hungry!" She then finished her water, handed Monk the glass and rushed downstairs, before any of them could say anything.

" Hungry? After throwing up?" Ayako's mind began to wander a little bit but she shook it off as just like Mai said, Trial jitters.

Soon enough they was all sat in the kitchen having a family morning eating the breakfast that Monk had brought them, although Mai didn't seem full, so she went into the fridge and cooked up some omeletes with grilled cheese, onions and a little bit of ham mixed in. once ready, she poured some Mayo on top and began eating it, both parents began looking at her in slight disgust.

"Mai does that really taste good?" asked her adoptive father, and the girl nodded, " Yeah strangest thing is, I hate Mayo and onions, but at the moment, they are really tasty!" Ayako almost spat out her coffee, now more things was running threw her mind about Mai's behaviour that morning.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

After everyone was ready an hour later it was hitting close to 9.40, they only had 20 minutes to get down to the court house before they was late, it would only be the small family of 3 up until 11am when the rest of SPR would show up for the case to take place, funny enough, even Naru's parents and Madoka was going to be there. Which none was going to be expecting, Mai passed it off due to that they was best friends with her own parents and wished to see the boy that killed her mother would be put in jail for the crimes he had committed against Lisa Taniyama.

They arrived at the Tokyo grand court house at exactly 10am! There was reporters outside already waiting to hear what Mai and her family had to say about everything that had happened, to take pictures to make top headline stories for the local newspapers around Japan. Monk got out of the car and took off his jacket quickly as Ayako got Mai out who did not seem pleased about the media being there, Monk covered up Mai's face the best he could and they both ran her up the steps as the valet took his car around back to the parking lot.

Once inside Monk placed his jacket back on and Mai just gave a heavy sigh, " People need to learn to but out of other peoples business, just cause my mother was a major in fashion and modelling doesn't mean that they have a right!" she spat, both parents looked to the girl, they had heard that Mai's biological mother use to be famous but didn't know she was a model! "it's just how people are sweetie, they might be around for a few days in which Naru isn't most pleased about, because he knows on how your going to feel around all this media as he has had to go threw it all back in England."

Mai wrapped her arms around herself, " I wish Naru could be here right now, instead of when the courts ready to start," Mai was wearing a black suit, with a white blouse that buttoned up just over her breasts, and in the middle of her chest shone Gene's celtic cross on her. She still wore it for protection as if Naru was with her at that moment in time.

" He'll be here soon, now come we need to meet up with our lawyer" spoke Ayako and gently placed an arm around the girls shoulder as they walked down the building, going threw security. Which was set up like an airport, anything like keys', money, phones was to be kept with security at all times so it wouldn't cause a disturbance and for the safety of people in the court house. That only meant on how much father away she felt from her boyfriend by not having her phone with her.

They was shown to a privet room down the hallway where their lawyer was in there representing Mai.

Once inside the room, at that table, Mai was shocked was the whole SPR, and on the table was Lin's Chinese equipment for a séance much like the Urado case. Naru stood up and held his arms out which Mai ran into from Ayako's and held him tightly. "what are you all doing in here? I though you wasn't allowed anywhere near the court house until the right time?"

Naru just smiled and kissed his girlfriends forehead, " as much as an idiot my mother can be, her and my father was able to pull some strings, now, before going into that court room I can already tell your scared right?" Mai nodded "Terrified!" Madoka walked up to the side of her, "then what me and Lin thought of is going to help try and calm your nerves down. John the lights please." the lights had been turned off, the only lights in the room was from the candles in the table, Lin sat at the table dressed in his usual black suit, and closed his eye's as a small whistle could be heard, suddenly the room dropped a few degrees, and a small form of a person began to appear in the middle of the room.

Mai's eye's went wide as the image became clear, a woman in a summers blue dress was stood there, with long brown hair going down her back. Mai put hand to her mouth as tears showed up in her good eye. "mother! But… how?" Madoka just smiled, " it was easy getting the dates for her birth and death," truly to everyone they all reconised the woman, as Lisa Taniyama, the famous model that was international around the world, but the woman just smiled gently at Mai, " mamma, I can't believe it, I…" she walked closer to the image.

" my darling, it is so good to see you again, you've grown so much, both I and your father are proud of you." spoke the woman, but Mai placed her head down and over her eye, " even in this state im in?" the woman nodded, " we are, its not about looks sweetie remember your still a lovely flower that's still waiting to bloom. I know today is going to be scary and terrifying but I believe that you can do this. You have your fathers strength and bravery inside of you. I know you can do this." Mai just nodded looking to her mother, so many feelings filled up inside of her.

" Just remember there are so many people around you to help and support you threw this, they all love you just like you hold so much love for them, they are going to help you threw this. Both me and your father are going to be with you in spirit. Also you have Rhythm there" the woman looked to the side where Rhythm was stood next to her own boyfriend Yasu. "I am so sorry I did what I did when you was born Rhythm, I am so happy you have found your younger sister keep watching over her." "I will do, I know this isn't really the best way to finally meet you but im glad I have." spoke the orange haired girl.

Lisa's intentions then turned to Naru who was behind Mai " And you young man, your brother Gene has told me a lot about you, I'm glad you was able to finally open up and able to feel love after what happened to him. I know how it feels to lose someone you love very dearly. He is always with you a lot closer than you think since he is my daughters spirit guide. I still can't reveal on why My daughter is able to have the powers she has, that will all come in the future."

Lin finally had to say the most heartbreaking words, " Mai, I'm sorry but I can't hold the connection much longer." Mai nodded and walked forward reaching out as she felt her mothers cold hand on hers. " stay well my darling, and Takigawa's thank you for looking after her, Ayako, you are doing a very fine job. I must go now, I love you my darling daughters, and good luck!"

Mai reached out as her mother was fading, "Mamma! I love you!" Lisa's gentle smile get going as she faded all the way out, John placed the lights back on as Naru hugged his girlfriend from behind. " thank you… for allowing me to see my mother one last time." spoke the young girl. "Well, it's the least we could do, now are you ready to face him one last time?" asked Naru, and Mai nodded with a stern look on her face. "the bastards going down."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

11am hit, everyone was silent as the judge walked in, and stood up, on once side of the room it held Mai Taniyama-Takigawa, on the other side as the young woman looked, held a man with blue hair and eye's, with a smirked look on his face, Hibiki. " Welcome everyone, to the trial of Hibiki James, for the murder of Lisa Taniyama, and actions taken against her daughter Mai Taniyama - Takigawa for Sexual assault, Abuse and attentive murder! Mr. James how do you plead?"

Hibiki smirked and leaned forward abit being cocky, " Not guilty." then stood back up straight before the court sat down. He felt a lot of eye's on him burning holes into his skin for that answer.

The court went about its normal routine, questions being asked here and there, until Mai's Lawyer stood up, " I'd like to call my client to the stand," the judge sat back as Mai stood up nervously, and walked up to the stand, the bailiff stood out with a bible, " Do you Miss, Takigawa swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Mai nodded and took a deep breath, " I do" "You may sit" with that Mai sat down on the stand looking out to the crowd, a few was reporters that was allowed into the court room. She saw her family and friends who gave her a nod for support.

Her Lawyer walked over to the middle "Miss. Takigawa, or do you prefer your birth surname?" Mai took a deep breath, It felt like she had to stand up to speak to the whole student council " Takigawa's fine thank you", her lawyer nodded, " Miss. Takigawa, how long have you known the defendant?" "I've known Hibiki since we went to middle school, 2nd year. I had just transferred there because of my mothers job." her Lawyer nodded and walked to the right hand of the room. "How quick was you and the defendant to be come friends?"

Mai took a deep breath, " it took a bit of time it started out kind of rough, he was on the hockey team and I'd just transferred. I wasn't liked by a lot of the students because of who my mother was." taking another nod " Can you tell me how it came about?" Mai nodded " it was threw the schools cutler festival, I didn't really want to go but one of my close friends dragged me but I got separated from them. I ended up running into the popular crowd and they started to push me about when Hibiki pulled me to the side and defended me."

" I see, can you Miss. Takigawa please tell me what happened on the day you lost your mother?" Mai took a sip of water, they had gone threw this in practice so she wasn't so nervous but she wasn't ready for that question to pop up rather soon.

" it was during summer break, on a Saturday. Me and my mother had decided to go shopping and spend some time together since work and school kept us apart. Although we was really close. We headed out that morning just a little after 10am down to the Tokyo mall. We did all the stuff any mother and daughter would do, shop for clothing or cute things, we had lunch, coffee and ice cream. Talking about how life was going, if I was interested in any cute boys which at the time I wasn't." Mai paused as she took another sip of water, she could feel her throat beginning to dry up.

"What time was it you left the mall?" asked the Lawyer, " it was around 4, the heat wasn't too bad at that time, my mother being how she was wanted to walk home although I noticed she was a bit agitated, and we took a short cut threw the park"

"You mentioned Adgitated there? As in what way?" spoke the woman asking the questions. " I noticed she kept looking behind us as if someone was following, and her fast pace in walking, but at the time I didn't think anything off it. She was mentioning on how we would get home and watch a movie with some hot chocolate." taking another sip of her water she knew the worst part was to come. " but that never happened that night did it Miss. Takigawa? Can you please tell us what happened to you and your mother that night."

With Naru he was watching Mai, he was proud of her being up there telling everyone what had happened in her past. He knew she was shaking, and nervous, she always had a habit of drinking water when ever she could. He also noticed a small crack in her voice as she began to explain on how they was attacked and how her mother died in cold blood. Looking to his side, he saw Mai's foster parents, Ayako had a look of sadness in her eye's as Mai was explaining on how the killer had stabbed Mai's mother in cold blood while laughing.

He then took that chance to look over to Hibiki, his eye's hardened at the sight, the monster was smirking as Mai was telling the story.

This continued on for another 20 minutes of questioning and story telling from Mai, she had burst into tears after explaining that once moving in with Hibiki he turned from a kind man into a violent person. How he lashed out violently every day with the abuse being different, the lawyer asked if she had been touched sexually at that time but Mai shook her head answering no.

Another 20 minutes went by after Hibiki James was called to the stand and he went threw the whole round of questioning, but denyed everything on what Mai had said, with a smirk on his face. When Mai's Lawyer asked on why he was so confident he just answered because Mai was just Bi-polar and needed medical attention. That almost caused Naru and Monk to jump out of their seats.

The judge stood up and hit the hammer on the table, " The court will take a quick 15 minutes break while the verdict on Mr. Hibiki James will be decided."

Everyone exited the room, the whole of SPR pulled Mai out before she had any contact with Hibiki and into the small café. Naru was sat next to his girlfriend while a few of them went to go get some coffee. Ayako knelt down to her daughter "That was very brave back there Mai, I'm proud of you." she rubbed Mai's back in comfort, she still hadn't really got over her little crying from the story she told. " that.. Was the most terrifying thing I've ever had to do! I'd rather go threw the whole Urado case again" Each of them looked to each other knowing on how bad that case had effected Mai.

Rhythm came back and knelt down in front of Mai with a coffee and handed it to her, "I don't think I could have had the courage and stand up there saying all that stuff. Your such a strong person sis." Mai just took the coffee and gave a weak smile, looking down into the pure black liquid. Yasu handed Naru the Tea for him " I'm so scared though, what if they let him walk out of here free? What if they don't have enough evidence what if-" she was cut off by Naru " if that happens then I will kill him myself even if it means me having to own up and be locked in jail, cause he's hurt you so much."

Mai couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder "I wouldn't want that, I want you safe here with me." the crowd around them went in awe, she took a sip of her coffee and cringed up a little bit, "don't they have any decent roast?" "sorry sis, when we get out of here, lets stop by my coffee shop and I'll get you some good Italian coffee." that put a smile on Mai's face.

15 minutes later they was all stood back in the court room, Mai was sat with her hands held together under the table, and eye's closed, a door opened and the jury walked back in to there respective seats. The judge used his small brown hammer and resumed the court in session. " welcome back, now I assume the jury has come to a verdict?" with that a young man, with short black hair stood up and bowed, " We have your honour, we find the defendant, Hibiki James Guilty"

Mai felt a wave of emotions flow threw her, relief was one she couldn't help but have tears form in the corner of her eye's. although Hibiki wasn't liking this " The court finds Mr. James, Guilty on the charges of 1st degree murder! 1st degree sexual assault and abuse! You will serve a life time in jail without the exception of parol! With that this trial has come to an end!"

Hibiki stood up in rage and tried making a spring for Mai but the police had him restrained, " you won't get out of this! I will get out of prison you bitch! I will have my revenge! If I was you I'd be watching my back for the rest of your life!" the sound of the hammer was heard threw the court room. " take Mr. James away!"

Everyone stood up and began moving out everyone from SPR gave Mai a large hug, which was holding Naru the tightest as she cried into his shoulder, " I.. I'm free of him" Naru nodded " yes you are, now lets get out of here I'm sure you would like a change of scenery" everyone nodded.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Down town at a small café, the small ground of SPR Members, including Naru's parents was all sat down at two booths with coffee, celebrating the victory they have Monk stood up and held his coffee cup high, " I'd like to make a toast for my Daughter Mai Takigawa! We are all proud of what you did today! you put one slim ball of a monster in jail! To Mai! A free woman!" they all held there cups up and clashed as Mai smiled her jacket was placed behind her as she was now sat in a white blouse leaning against Naru who held her tightly, "Thanks Papa" Masako who was sat opposite of the couple smiled, " How does it feel Mai?" closing her good eye, she held a hand to her heart, "I don't really know how to describe it, I'm happy like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders because I know he will never hurt me or another woman ever again. I feel sad though, but I don't know why, maybe because of them last words that he said to me. I feel a little worried about them but not by much."

John placed his hand on Mai's hand, " don't worry about a thing Mai, you have your friends here all around you. We will all make sure your good and safe from now on ok? I maybe a priest but I didn't like the way that guy treated ya if I could I'd have swung for him myself" they all laughed, as John tried to act like a big hard man. That did not suit his character at all.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

That evening at the Takigawa house, Mai was snuggled up on the sofa with Naru, she had changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, which showed a few of her scars, Naru was laid back in his own sweatpants and t-shirt, even though monk wasn't too happy about having Naru stay over for his daughters romance to bloom, Ayako had other says in the matter.

Ayako was in the kitchen cooking up dinner for that night, Mai wanted to do it but all she got was people telling her to rest they had informed Naru about that morning when she was feeling sick.

A knock at the door was heard and Monk moved from his spot in the kitchen and answered it, and spoke for a moment then let the guest in, at that point Mai looked over the sofa, to see who it was, and got confused when her Lawyer from earlier was there. " Miss. Makka what are you doing here?" Making Mai sit up straight, the woman walked up the girl and smiled.

"I still have some business matters to attend to Mai, and I think this is going to make you very happy indeed." spoke the woman, Miss. Makka sat down across from where Mai was sitting and placed closed envolpe onto the table. "Do you know what this is?" Mai shook her head as her parents walked into the kitchen.

"Well I'm guessing you know what today is right? And no not because of the trial," she spoke again and Mai nodded, she still hadn't told anyone about the meaning of the day. "well, it turns out, your deceased parents had also used my law firm and left this intrusted with us until the day you turned 18 and I believe that's how old you are now right?"

Mai nodded again as she looked down at the blue sealed package on the table, "Go on open it up." Miss. Makka said one last time as Mai took the thing into her hands and opened it up. As she read it, her eye's buldged open " I…is this for real?"

Miss. Makka nodded her head with a larger smile, "Happy birthday Mai, this is a present from both Henry and Lisa Taniyama to you. All you have to do is sign your name and I will have it all sorted out for you by the end of the week." Curious got the best of Naru as he looked over. It was her parents will.

In the document it stated that her mothers car, and all funds would go to Mai, which over the years of intrest added on set her to go for life, her father had left her a few items on the list. "There is also a will that will be going to Rhythm as well, it seems as they had one set up for your sister too."

Mai read threw the will again, double checking if everything was right, it was her first time seeing this will so she wasn't too sure, then took the pen off her Lawyer and signed her name at the bottom. "Thank you so much Miss. Makka, this really will mark the start of a new life for me." giving a nod and packed up the things, " indeed it will Mai, hold onto the things you love and that are dear to you as they will be entering this new life with you." she hinted towards Naru and her foster parents.

Miss. Makka soon left afterwards heading for Rhythms café, to finish up business there before calling it a night, Naru then turned to his girlfriend, " so you wasn't going to let anyone of us know that today is your birthday Mai?" she giggled nervously, " and I wonder how you let me get away with working for you without giving my birth date down,"

Monk stood up pumping his fist into the air, "Well then, lets have a feast for Mai's 18th birthday! Baby do I have time to run for a few beers?" which he received a whack from his wife, " no alcohol, but Mai you should have told us. Happy birthday sweetie," she kissed her daughters forehead before returning to make an even bigger meal.

Mai just smiled and leaned back into Naru's arms, " I'll have to say this… best…birthday….ever!" Naru just smirked looking to her, " well now I know when you was born, I can very well make the next one even better" he leaned down and gave Mai a passionate kiss. In which she was gladly able to accept.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x

YAY! Chapter 17 done! There will be a few more chapters to follow! I've not finished with this fanfic yet! But I will say this will be the longest chapter in the story!

Why was Mai throwing up that morning?

Curedream90! Over and out!


	18. All over

Chapter 18

Taking a deep breath, closing her eye's it had been 2 weeks since the Trial and Mai being a free woman away from danger of Hibiki. It was lovely not having the feeling of someone watching over your shoulder every two minutes for the possible of danger lurking. She loved the feeling of being able to walk down the street without having someone go and protect her just incase she was about to be attacked.

The young brunette who finally had her hair back to the normal colour, she had gone to the hair dressers a few days before hand and paid for them to strip the black out of her hair, they told her some of the colour would still be lurking but she was just simply happy to have her chocolate brown hair back. That also included her new boyfriend who was also happy to see the wonderful colour on his girlfriend.

Now, though she had locked herself inside the bathroom of the Takigawa house, opening her eye's she looked down at a white stick she held in her hands, for the past 2 weeks since the morning of the trial she had been waking up feeling weak and pale. She had thrown up and then got sudden hunger pains and fixed herself up with the strangest breakfasts.

She had also taken note that her breasts had grown a little bit but was very tender, after looking up an article on the internet about the symptoms she went into a panic and rushed out of the house ignoring the calls of her foster parents. Running down to the closest drug store, receiving dirty looks when she bought the item.

A beeping was heard and she looked down at the white stick again in her hands, slowly her world had come crashing down. How was she going to explain this? As her mind was wandering a knock came on the door. " Mai sweetie, Ayako said your going to be late to your appointment, today's the day we find out about your eye!" Mai raised a hand and placed it over her bad eye, she had finally gotten use to being blinded in one eye, and she didn't know how to feel if her sight in that eye was going to be working.

Quickly shoving the stick in the trash and flushed the toilet Mai rushed out of the bathroom and got ready in her bedroom.

Monk just shrugged and walked into the bathroom to get ready to take his little girl to the clinic when he spotted something in the trash, curious he knelt down and blinked, then his eye's widened and began to panic. ' _Ayako's pregnant?' _

x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Down at the clinic Monk and Mai had arrived 5 minutes before her appointment time, monk looked down at the teenager and saw her hands fidgeting with the rims of her skirt, he placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright Mai, calm down ok?" Mai looked up to him and smiled nodding "I will do Papa"

Closing her eye's Ayako walked out with a clipboard wearing a doctors coat, " Mai, its time are you ready for this?" Mai stood up with Monk and nodded "As ready as I'll ever be, it.. Just too bad Naru couldn't make it for this. I wanted him to come with me" both of her parents looked a little sad, " It can't be helped apparently he had a urgent meeting to get to."

With that they walked down to Ayako's examination room.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Naru was sat in his office looking at the woman in front of him, "I really want to give my deepest regrets to you, I have told the police to withdraw the charges against you and your team. I also want to thank you, if it was never for you people I would still be in that mans clutches"

Naru sat back and looked down at the news article on the desk it held a story on the front page saying at the James mansion bodies of 3 women had been found in the attic brutally murded by Mr. James, he had been sent to life in prison with his son. The woman sat in front of him had no idea on what her husband had done apart form the abuse he had given her over the years of being married with the man.

"Well I must say thank you, to you Mrs. James.." she put a hand up and smiled, " Please call me Sandra I'm divorced from that man now, I'm also English as well as you Mr. Shibuya." "Well Sandra, if it wasn't for you giving us the news about where My girlfriend being held captive she would be dead by now."

She bowed and smiled, " Well I have to go, I'm off to stay with my sister until I am back up on my feet again. Thank you again for everything you have done" with that she left, Naru looked down at his watch, Mai would be having her examination right now. He wondered whether to go and meet her for lunch. He then smiled he had something perfect planned. Picking up the phone he dialled a number

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Mai sat in a dimmed hospital room, as her foster mother went threw the routine check up before standing up and closing the blinds a little bit. " Right its time, since your eye's been bandaged up for a little over a month, its going to be rather sensitive to light ok?" Mai nodded and took a deep breath as Ayako stood behind her daughter and slowly began to take the bandage off Mai's eye.

Slowly pealing it off row by row, there was a long scar that went from just under her bangs stopping halfway down her cheek from the knife wound that had been inflicted onto the girl. Monk winced seeing that the scar wouldn't go away. Finally after another minute Ayako finished taking the bandage off and then knelt down in front of Mai.

"Ok sweetie you can open your eye now." with that Mai opened her eye, it took a while for her to focus it. "Well how is it sweetie?" Spoke the shrine maiden. "I can see, but… there are a few blurry spots." Ayako nodded and turned the light up a little bit, Mai's eye winced a little from the sudden change in brightness.

Ayako noticed a small light blue spot shining in the young girls eye, she took a deep breath " its good that you can see a little bit out of it hunni but.." Mai held her hand up and smiled, " I'm partially blind ain't I? don't worry to be honest I was sort of expecting that coming. Especially if I'm going to be experiencing more new things in my life… " She placed a hand to her stomach and looked down, the facial expression wasn't a happy one.

This confused both of the parents, " Mama… papa I have something I need to tell you… and I need both of your support for this.. Otherwise I can't go threw with it."

With that both of them sat in front of her.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Later on that night Mai was getting ready for a unexpected Date with Naru, he had called her to tell her he was picking her up at 7.30 and to wear something nice. Right now she was sat in front of her mirror wearing a slim baby blue satin dress that his mother bought her when they went shopping.

Her hair was straightened and around her neck held the celtic cross. Closing her eye's she hadn't seen Gene in her dreams lately, she wondered since the pains of her past had gone away that he had finally moved on. A knock on her bedroom door caused her to re-open her eye's and turn around. "Come in" she spoke.

Ayako walked into the bedroom and gave a soft smile, she was holding a glass of water and her medication. " Here you go sweetie, I think your really going to need these tonight." Mai turned around in her desk chair and took the medication taking it without the water. She had gotten use to it to the point where they are easy to swallow.

" Are you going to tell him tonight?" asked the red haired shrine maiden. Mai took a deep shaky breath and nodded "yeah, I have to, I'm scared though what if he doesn't want to be with me cause of it?" All the mother could do was give Mai a hug. "if he walks away I think Monk will be the first one to track him down and kill him with me behind, we support you with this, its your choice." Mai gave a gentle smile and nodded. "thank you mama" "No problem sweetie, now… lets get something done with your hair" she turned Mai around and picked up the brush and began to place Mai's hair up into an elegent bun, with a few strands hanging down at each side of her face.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

The sky held a lovely midnight blue colour, with stars shinning clear as day Mai walked up to the doors of a beautiful seafront restaurant, all the building on lower grounds was all see threw windows, a balcony that allowed people to dine outside over the water front. It was clearly breath taking for the young girl. She had only ever been to a few of these places when her mother was alive.

Walking up to the door a waiter opened it for her and bowed her head smiling, "welcome to the fish troll" Mai gave a gentle smile and nodded " thank you, I'm here under the reservation of Shibuya." the Waiter nodded and smiled again. " right this way, Mr. Shibuya just arrived a few minutes before yourself"

He took her in and began walking to the outside balcony, in the corner sat Naru wearing a pair of grey suit trousers and a white dress shirt. He gave Mai a smile and stood up taking her hand, " you look beautiful tonight love." that caused Mai to smile even more. "thank you, you look stunning yourself."

The waiter pulled a chair out for Mai who simply sat down and thanked him. She looked out towards the ocean, it was so breath taking, the fresh sea water air. "This is lovely Naru," he smiled and took her hand "not as lovely as you, how's your eye?"

Mai looked to him, she had managed to put on some foundation to cover up the scar a little bit but it was still noticeable. She placed a hand on her eye and gave a small sigh, " I can see, to an extent, a little bit of you is blurry out of it, Mama diagnosed it as being patricianly blind, in which I expected." he just smiled to her. " it doesn't matter to me, your still the girl I want to be with."

She took a deep breath, " Naru, before we have this… I need to tell you something, I found out the reason on why I've been so ill lately."

Naru looked to her curiously. " what is it, is everything ok? Monks been telling me on how worried you've been."

Mai looked down to the ground, and placed a hand on her stomach, she knew she had to tell him. "Naru… I'm sorry… I'm pregnant." Naru's eye's widened his mind went into shock, he knew that it wasn't his as he wasn't ready to go that far with her, and he knew she wasn't ready to go that far with it either. "A..are you possitive?" Mai nodded and then looked to him. "Naru… I.."

"Are you keeping it?" She gave a nod, " Yes…" Naru looked to her, his face wasn't plesent he stood up letting go of her hand, " Naru? A..are you not … " he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I can't accept it, goodbye.." With that he walked away leaving Mai to sit there, tears filling her eyes. Naru… had just broken up with her… for being pregnant.

THE END….

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Well that's the end of this fanfic! Mai is pregnant and keeping the baby! Naru BROKE UP WITH HER!

THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!

Curedream90! Over and out!


End file.
